


Undercover Angel

by Navajo_Woman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Dean in Panties, Dom!Cas, M/M, NSFW Art, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past Sexual Abuse, Rimming, Rough Sex, Submissive!Dean, Threesome - M/M/M, Top!Cas, Vibrators, bottom!Dean, hooker!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 28,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navajo_Woman/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas meets Dean when he hires him as a hooker. They form a bond and end up having a life together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The art for this story was done beautifully by Archofimagine
> 
> This was done for the SPN Kink BB 2016

 

 

“Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Castiel knew it was wrong. He knew it was illegal. But for once, he simply could not help himself. He was so tired, so lonely, he craved the touch of another human being so much, he just didn’t care anymore. He drove to the section of town where he had seen the hookers hang out at night. He had driven past them several times, just trying to get his courage up. But tonight, the pain of being alone had pushed him beyond his breaking point.

He slowed his car to a crawl, let down the passenger’s window and looked out at the men. Some were way too young; he was appalled by them. Some looked way too rough, like drug addicts who were just looking to take his money and leave him for dead. But a few, a very few, looked like they just might do. They looked at him as he looked at them. And then he saw a man, standing in the light of a streetlamp. He was smoking a cigarette and looked almost disinterested. Castiel slowed his car, then stopped.

The man walked slowly up to his passenger’s window and looked in. He looked Castiel up and down, and then said in a husky drawl, “Looking for a date?” Castiel nodded and reached over to unlock the door. The man looked round and then got in the car.

“Do you have a room already?” Castiel shook his head no. “Okay, drive up the street, we can get a room at the Lazy Inn. I charge $100, you got that much and money for the room?” Castiel showed the man his money from his pocket. “Okay, cool. Pull in here. Get us a room, I’ll wait in the car.”

Castiel pulled into the parking lot of the motel, and parked outside the office. His hands were sweating as he went in and registered, he paid for all night. Returning to the car, he drove to the end and parked next to room twelve.

Castiel and the man got out. Castiel opened the door and switched on the light. It was your average motel room, a queen size bed, a table and a couple of chairs and a beat-up dresser.  The bathroom was clean, anyway. There were a couple of garish paintings on the wall.

The man turned to Castiel, saying, “My name is Dean. Payment is upfront.” Castiel dug out the hundred from his pocket and handed it to Dean, who put it into his pocket.

“I’ll be right out.” He went into the bathroom and shut the door. Castiel looked around the room. He didn’t really know what to do with himself so he just sat on the edge of the bed. After a few moments the bathroom door opened and the man named Dean emerged.

He walked up to Castiel and put his hand on Castiel’s shoulder. “Relax, man. Let me guess, this is your first time?”

“That obvious?”

“Well, yeah,” Dean smiled. “you are really jumpy. Let me guess, got a wife at home who doesn’t know you swing this way?”

“Good lord, no. Nothing like that.” Castiel was shocked by the implication.

“Then what? Why you buying yourself a hooker? You are certainly good-looking enough to get a date.”

“I’m not sure it is any of your business, but I’m a busy man. I work long hours and I don’t get out much. I guess I’m pretty isolated.”

“Okay, I get it. So, top or bottom?”

 

Castiel glanced up sharply at Dean.  “Top.”

 

“Cool. I am a natural bottom so this will work out nicely. Now, you wanna take my clothes off or you want me to do it?”

 

Castiel had not anticipated so many questions. He had to think a minute. He decided that the direct approach was best. “You take off yours, I’ll take off mine.”

 

Dean chuckled. “Okay, you got it!” He began to take off his AC/DC T, and it caught Castiel’s eye. He just watched the man strip, and it was very erotic. Dean had a very nice body. It wasn’t ripped, but it was shapely and all sharp angles.  Castiel felt aroused in a way he hadn’t for years.  
  
Dean was down to his boxer-briefs. “Uh, I think you forgot to take your clothes off, pal. Say, what can I call you?”

 

“Jimmy. Call me Jimmy.” Castiel began to undress.

Soon, they were both naked. Castiel looked over Dean’s body and felt a passion he had almost forgotten he was capable of. He pushed Dean down onto the bed, and Dean skootched up to the top grinning. Castiel crawled over him and began to gently touch his chest and his sides, running his hands over Dean softly.  Castiel was lost in the feeling of skin against skin for the first time in such a long time. He closed his eyes and just touched Dean.

 

 

Dean just watched ‘Jimmy’ touch him. He was actually moved by the look that ‘Jimmy’ had on his face. It really began to dawn on him just how long it had probably been since this guy had touched another person. He started to feel a bit sad, and that was _not_ going to lead to a good date. Dean decided to take matters in hand, so to speak. He put a hand on the back of ‘Jimmy’s’ neck and drew him in for a long, sensual kiss.  At first ‘Jimmy’ resisted, acting shocked, but then he warmed into it. He pushed his tongue against Dean’s lips, seeking entry. Dean opened his mouth and ‘Jimmy’s’ tongue slid into his mouth. There was swirling and tongue contact and it sent little shivers up Dean’s spine.

 

 

Castiel was shocked when Dean drew him in for a kiss, but it felt so right and so good. He was forcing his tongue into Dean’s mouth and felt the sparks that contact gave him. He could feel his cock begin to stiffen, and the feeling of having it in contact with another body practically sent Castiel over the edge right there.  He struggled for control. When he had it again, he decided to get on with it. This just didn’t seem the right situation for passion, he was paying for sex. He reached over to the bedside table where he had set up a bottle of lube and condoms while Dean was in the bathroom. As he did, his eyes swept over Dean’s cock.

He had been sort of avoiding looking in that direction, but now that he saw it, he was mesmerized. Dean had a thick cock, cut and very shapely. It was rock hard and laying against his belly. Castiel’s mouth began to water, he wanted to taste it so much.

 

 

Dean looked at ‘Jimmy’ looking at his cock. He looked like a man dying of thirst would look at a glass of water. Quietly, Dean said, “Man I’m clean. You can taste it if you want.” ‘Jimmy’ looked up at him with a shocked look, then he did just that. He took Dean’s cock in his mouth and just held it there a moment. Then he began to suck on it and tongue it and swirl his tongue around the shaft. He really knew what he was doing. After a bit, Dean grabbed his shoulders. “Dude, if you keep that up I’m gonna shoot and that would end the fun for a while.

 

Castiel stopped and let Dean’s cock out of his mouth with an audible ‘pop’. He opened the lube and poured a good amount into his hand. He pushed Dean’s legs up and Dean cooperated by bending his knees and pulling his legs up high. Castiel grabbed a pillow and shoved it under Dean’s ass. Then he put some of the lube on his fingers and played them around Dean’s tight hole. Dean was moaning and saying things like, “Oh yeah, baby, that’s good.” Castiel pushed one finger into Dean, surprised at how tight he was. Dean was gasping and moaning louder. Castiel tried another finger, and the feeling of Dean clenching around his fingers was one thing he had forgotten the feeling of… the feeling was so erotic it almost brought tears to his eyes.

He ended up with four fingers in Dean and was finger fucking him. Dean began to practically beg, “Jesus, Jimmy. I can’t take much more, Please, please fuck me.”

Castiel tore open a condom package and rolled one down his throbbing cock. He positioned himself between Dean’s legs and put the head of his dick to the pink opening just waiting for him. He pushed in beyond Dean’s muscle rim and Dean cried out. He took his time but didn’t stop until he was bottomed out. Then he just held there, relishing the feeling of actually having his cock in a living human being. It wasn’t his hand, or a sex toy, it was a real man. He almost cried, it was so good.

Castiel fucked Dean long and hard and frenzied. Dean was reciting a litany of, “Fuck, fuck, good, so good. Oh fuck.” But Castiel hardly heard him. He was completely lost in the feeling of his cock and Dean’s tight hole. His entire universe had shrunk to the place where the two of them became one.

 

Dean palmed his dick and began to stroke it. Soon, he whimpered, “Gonna come, Jimmy.” And he shot stands of white hot come onto his belly. Some splashed on Castiel. Dean’s orgasm caused his hole to clench and release, clench and release and this drove Castiel over the tipping point. His orgasm rolled over him like a summer storm and then he just collapsed on top of Dean. They both struggled to catch their breath. Castiel’s cock slid out of Dean and he reached down and peeled the condom off and tossed it in the direction of the trash can.

 

Dean was the first to speak.  “Holy fuck, Jimmy…” 

 

Castiel cut him off. “Castiel.”

 

“Beg pardon? Dean was confused.

 

“Castiel. My name is Castiel.”

 

“Uh, okay, _Castiel_. That was amazing. I really mean that.”

Dean really did mean it. He hadn’t come that hard in a long, long time. He wondered why this man had elicited such a strong response from him. Well, of course, he was gorgeous. But there had to be more than that.

 

Castiel just blurted out his name. He wasn’t sure why, but really, what did it matter? This was a one-shot deal, and Dean just knowing his first name was no danger. He really wanted to go again, but that wasn’t a good idea. He needed to take Dean back to his corner and be done with this whole sorry escapade. He stood up and walked to the bathroom to clean up. He brought out a warm damp cloth and handed it to Dean. Then he found his clothes and began to dress.

 

Dean got the message, He wiped off and began to dress. “Well, feel free to look me up any time, Cas. I really enjoyed it.”

Cas was started by Dean’s abbreviation of his name, but didn’t bother to say anything. He just led Dean out of the room, back to the car and drove him back to the corner he’d picked him up on. Dean got out, turned around to say something but Cas just drove off into the night.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

If Cas thought that getting laid once would hold him for another year, or even six months, he was sadly mistaken. He had opened the door and now his libido was raging. It kept him from sleep, it kept him from writing, it became all he could think about. Jacking off was useless. He had touched another man’s body, used another man for pleasure and it was tearing him up.

He saw Dean’s amazing green eyes when he closed his own to sleep. In the shower, his hands could only feel Dean’s body when he felt his own. It was maddening.

Finally, Cas gave in. He got into his car and cruised the street where he had picked up Dean. He cruised the blocks twice, but Dean was nowhere to be seen. Other men approached his car but he waved them off. He just wanted Dean. Frustrated beyond all measure, he went home.

The next night he tried again. To his immense relief, there was Dean, leaning against the light pole. Cas stopped at the curb and honked. Dean looked up and his face broke into a huge grin as he jogged over to Cas’ car.

“Hey, Cas, I was wondering if I would see you again.  Here for a date?”

Cas just reached over and opened up the passenger door. Dean jumped in.

 

Cas drove to the same motel. He went in and paid for the night again. This time they were in the center, upstairs. Cas led Dean to the room and unlocked the door, then locked it behind them when they were in. 

“I’m really glad you came back to see me again.” Dean sounded sincere.  Cas could hardly keep from ripping his clothes off him. He looked just as good, possibly better, than Cas remembered.

 

“This time, I want you to strip for me” Cas sat on the bed and just looked at Dean.

 

Dean smiled another huge smile. “I can do that.”

Dean began to unbutton his shirt, slowly. One button at a time, with a pause in between, and Cas was already beginning to get hard. Once Dean had the buttons undone, he slipped his shirt off one shoulder. Looking Cas deeply in his eyes, he let the shirt slip off and fall to the floor.

Then Dean ran his fingers around the waistband of his jeans. He popped the button open on them. He ran his fingers around the waistband again. Then he lowered the zipper just half way. Cas was diamond hard. Dean ran his hands down his chest, then lowered the zipper all the way. He pulled the jeans just below his hip bones.

Cas felt like screaming. He sat quietly but he was so tied up in knots he thought he would lose his mind watching Dean.

Dean dropped his jeans to the floor and stepped out of them. That just left his boxer-briefs on. The outline of his erect cock pressed against the knit fabric, showing everything to Cas. Dean walked over to stand just above where Cas sat.

Cas reached out a hand and palmed Dean’s cock. Dean sucked in his breath sharply. Cas then slowly pulled the briefs down just enough to allow Dean’s cock to spring free. Cas pulled it into his mouth.

 

Dean moaned as Cas swallowed his cock down his throat. Cas sucked and tongued Dean until Dean was so close to coming he could barely stand.

“Cas, Cas, you’ve got to stop or I’m gonna come.”

Cas just grinned up at Dean and sucked harder. Dean whispered, “Fuck. Fuck, Cas…” and shot streams of come down Cas’ throat. Cas swallowed every drop.

 

Dean sat down on the bed hard. “Jesus, Cas. What was that about?”

 

Cas pulled four one hundred dollar bills from his pocket. “I want you all night, Dean. Will this cover it?”

 

Dean’s eyes got wide, “Yeah, Cas, that’ll cover it.”

 

Cas had considered that the reason he couldn’t get past the session he’d had with Dean was that it was over too quickly. Maybe spending a night together would solve the problem.

 

Dean grabbed Cas’ shoulders and stood him up. “Let me undress you, Cas.”

Dean pulled Cas’ t-shirt over his head. He ran his hands over Cas’ chest, and down to his jeans. He undid the buttons and pulled Cas’ pants down to the floor. Cas stepped out of them. Then Dean just looked at Cas’ white boxers. His hard cock was tenting them. Dean reached in through the slit and grabbed Cas’ cock and pulled it through.

Cas began to breath hard and made a small noise in his throat that he never heard himself make before.

Dean got on his knees and took Cas’ cock into his mouth. He just held it there for a moment, and then he began to suck on the head. He ran his tongue along the slit and tasted Cas’ pre cum. He grabbed the base of Cas’ cock and ran his mouth up and down the length.

Dean used his other hand to lift Cas’ balls and touch the sensitive area between his balls and his asshole. Cas was moaning and making positively filthy sounds. Dean continued to suck Cas until he could feel Cas was close. Then he put his mouth on the head and waited, just a second, and then swallowed Cas’ hot jiz. When Cas was done, they both fell onto the bed. Dean finished pulling Cas’ boxers off and threw them aside and kicked off his own.

 

Cas sat up and fumbled in the pocket of his coat, producing a bottle of lube and a box of condoms. He put them on the bedside table, then turned back to Dean. Dean just lay, waiting for a signal from Cas as to what he wanted. Cas stared deeply into Dean’s eyes, then began to kiss along his neck. He kissed and sucked down to where Dean’s throat met his shoulder, and then Cas bit and sucked a mark into his skin. Dean hitched his breath.

 

Cas moved his mouth down and found one of Dean’s nipples. He sucked on it greedily and bit it lightly. Dean was moaning quietly. Cas moved to the other nipple and repeated the process. Cas was hard again, and hungry. He reached for the lube and popped the top. Pouring some into his hand, he moved down and pushed Dean’s legs up and out. He stared greedily at the tight pink hole and then dripped lube onto it.

He swirled it around with his fingers, listening to Dean mumble, “Oh fuck, Cas… shit, that’s so good.” He pushed two fingers up into that tight hole and listened to Dean grunt. Satisfied, he began to finger fuck Dean fast. Dean pushed back against them. This gave Cas courage to add another finger and then another one. He fucked the four fingers in and out of Dean while Dean pushed and made guttural noises.

Cas couldn’t wait another moment. He grabbed a condom, ripped it open with his teeth and rolled it onto his throbbing cock. He used the rest of the lube to slick himself up, then he told Dean, “Roll over on your belly.”

Dean rolled over and lay prone. Cas positioned himself above Dean and grabbed his cock. He forced it into Dean easily, then held up a moment to allow the man to relax. Then he pushed in fully, and began to fuck Dean hard and fast. He lay on Dean’s back, holding himself up on his elbows. He just wanted to feel Dean, to feel his cock pushing and pulling in and out, riding Dean hard. He bit at the back of Dean’s neck. He felt like a crazed animal rutting into a mate.

Dean was moaning and whispering, “Jesus, Cas. Fuck, it’s…. god its good. Oh yeah, fuck me…”

 

Dean’s cock was rubbing against the bed covers and he knew he was gonna come soon. He didn’t dare move a muscle; the way Cas was using him he felt like any movement on his part would ruin it. Soon he shot come into the bed covers; Cas just kept fucking him.

 

Cas felt completely out of control. All he wanted was to orgasm inside of Dean, and his every move was leading to that. His movements became jerky and he felt his balls tighten up to his belly. Then it washed over him in waves. Ecstasy, sheer unadulterated erotic ecstasy rewarded him. He shot over and over into the condom until he was completely spent.

He lay on Dean for a moment, then rolled off. He pulled off the condom and lay beside a panting, sweating Dean.

“Goddamn, Cas, that was incredible.” Dean was still having a problem catching his breath. Cas just smiled.

 

“I was inspired.”

 

Dean looked at Cas in surprise. “By me?”

Cas just continued to smile at him.

 

They cleaned up and lay back down side by side, each lost in their own thoughts.

Cas was worried. He simply could not be having feelings for a hooker. That was completely unacceptable in his world. He played it off to horniness.

Dean was worried. He simply could not be having feelings for a john. That was completely unacceptable in his world. He had no idea where the feelings were coming from.

 

They lay, side by side, not speaking. Unbidden, their hands found each other, and fingers intertwined. The drifted off to sleep.

 

Dean woke first. He propped himself up and looked the sleeping Cas. Such a beautiful man. Dean found it so hard to believe that he was reduced to hiring hookers for sex and companionship. He wished he could ask Cas about it. But first things first, he really needed to piss. He stared at their hands, fingers entwined. When had that happened? Shaking it off, he got up.

 

The movement of Dean getting up woke Cas up. He watched Dean go to the bathroom and listened to the sounds of him taking a long piss. It was such an intimate sound it almost brought tears to Cas’ eyes. Dean returned, and said, “Sorry for waking you up.”

“It’s fine, Dean.”

 

Dean sat on the bed. “Okay, Cas. At the risk of really pissing you off at me, I have to ask. What is your story? Why is a good-looking, obviously successful guy like you doing hiring me?”

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Cas looked thoughtful. He couldn’t see where telling Dean could possibly hurt anything. It wasn’t like Dean recognized him or would blab his story around town. He took a deep breath.

“Well, part of it is my profession. I am a writer. This means spending long hours alone in a room with a computer. I used to date, go to parties, things like that. But eventually, it got tiresome. It was easier to just stay home and work. Before I knew it, a couple of years had gone by and I was completely alone. I thought it didn’t bother me, but I found out it really did.”

 

“Jeeze, Cas, I’m sorry. You deserve so much better.”

 

“And you know this how, Dean? I could be a real son of a bitch, you know.”

 

“In this line of business, you get to know people, Cas. I would know if you were a SOB, and you’re not. I am very good at reading people.”

 

“Okay, Dean, your turn. How did you end up a hooker?”

 

“I guess it’s only fair, you told me yours so I’ll tell you mine. My Mom died when my brother and I were young. He was just a baby; I was only four. Our dad didn’t deal with it well. He became a nasty drunk. When I turned sixteen I emancipated from him and took my brother and split. I needed a way to support the two of us. I didn’t even have a GED. This was the easiest way.”

 

“Where is your brother now?”

 

“Sammy’s in college. I send him money every month to help him, although he got full scholarships.”

 

“You must be very proud, Dean.”

 

“I am.”

 

They sat and digested all they had learned about one another. Then Dean crawled over and sat straddling Cas’ lap. “We have more than enough time to go again, if you want.”

Dean kissed Cas and Cas opened his mouth to accept Dean’s probing tongue. The kiss soon became erotic and needy. Dean ran his hands down Cas’ chest, pausing to pull and pinch Cas’ nipples.

Cas laid back on the bed and reached for a condom. He was hard already. Dean got lube and ran some onto the condom. He positioned himself above Cas’ cock and pushed himself onto it. Slowly, he pushed down until he was sitting fully on Cas. Cas held on to his hips so tightly they left bruises.

Dean rocked forward and began to fuck himself on Cas. Cas helped by pulling and pushing Dean’s hips. Dean’s hard cock lay on Cas’ belly, and Cas grasped it firmly. Dean moaned loudly as Cas jacked Dean off.

 

Cas was close. “Faster, Dean, please…” Cas grabbed Dean’s hips and forced him down, holding him firmly as he flooded the condom with hot come. Dean had his head thrown back and he cried out. Then he collapsed onto Cas’ chest, gasping for breath.

They lay like that for a bit, then Dean moved to lay beside Cas. Once again, Cas got rid of the condom. But then, he gathered Dean up in his arms and held him. Dean put his head into the crook where Cas’ throat met his shoulder.

Eventually they got under the covers and spooned, falling asleep deeply.

 

The sun was up when Dean woke up. He could hear Cas in the bathroom. He stretched and sat up on the edge of the bed. Cas opened the bathroom door, fully clothed. Dean padded into the bathroom to take a piss and rinse his mouth out. He returned to the room and began to dress.

“Uh, I was wondering,” Cas asked nervously, “if you would like to get some breakfast together before I take you home?”

 

Dean’s face broke into a big grin. “Yeah, Cas, I’d really like that.”

 

They left the room and got into Cas’ car. Dean directed Cas to drive to a diner that was near where he lived. They got into a booth together and both ordered coffee while they read the menu. Cas ordered an omelet and Dean ordered a huge breakfast. Cas had to smile at the sheer amount of food Dean seemed to be able to eat.

As they drank their second cup of coffee, Cas said, “Uh, Dean. I’ve been thinking. I would like to make a standing, uh, appointment with you for every Friday night. For all night.”

 

“Really? Okay. What time would you like to get started then?” Dean looked surprised but pleased.

 

“I was thinking about nine. And I can pick you up at your place.”

 

“It’s a date then.” Dean put out his hand to shake on it. Cas shook.

 

After breakfast, Dean directed Cas to his apartment. It was in a sort of run-down area but the complex itself didn’t look too bad. Dean got out and leaned in the window. “Good bye, Cas. See you Friday.”

 

It was a long week for both of them. Dean was really looking forward to spending time with Cas, while he worked hard on convincing himself that he was not developing feelings for a john. He knew that would only lead to a broken heart.

 

Cas, on the other hand, was trying to convince himself he didn’t need Dean in his life. He had only made the standing appointment because he was tired of being horny. It had nothing to do with companionship or with Dean.

 

Dean was waiting for Cas outside when he pulled up Friday night. He grinned and got into the car. “Hey, Cas, how ya doin’?”

 

“I’m good, Dean. How are you?”

 

“Super, dude, just super.”

 

They drove on for a bit, and Dean realized he didn’t know where they were going.

“Where are we headed to?”

 

“I thought we’d go to my place. Cheaper and more intimate.”

 

Dean laughed uneasily. “I gotta tell you, if it was anyone but you I would be jumping out of the car right about now.”

 

Cas looked at him questioningly. “Why, for god’s sake?”

 

“Because,” Dean said in a serious voice, “when they take you to their place, it means they are going to rape you, murder you and bury you under the house.”

 

Cas started to chuckle and soon, it was full-blown laughter.

Dean started to laugh as well.

 

After a bit, Cas turned into the driveway of a large house. Dean whistled.

“Man, Cas, this is your house?”

 

Cas sighed. “Yeah. It’s way too big for me.”

 

“Ya think?” Dean smiled as he got out of the car.

Cas led the way to the door. He unlocked it and held it open for Dean. Dean entered and just looked around, his eyes big.

“Oh Cas, you have an amazing home.”

 

“Thanks.” Cas was terse.

 

Dean turned around and put his hands on Cas’ shoulders. “Cas, it’s not good to be unhappy with where you live. This is a beautiful home. It’s just too big for you to be rattling around in alone. You’re lonely, that’s all. It isn’t the house’s fault.”

 

Cas blinked and took in the logic of what Dean said. He would have to give that some thought.

 

“Would you like a beer, Dean?”

 

“Sure would.” Cas led Dean into the kitchen which was a modern miracle of sleek appliances and marble counter tops.

 

“Wow, Cas, do you cook?”

Cas shook his head. “All this came with the house. I’m a terrible cook. I eat sandwiches, out of cans and take out.”

 

“Cas, no. I love to cook. What I could do in a kitchen like this…” His voice trailed off.

 

When they were done with their beer, Cas gave Dean a tour of the house. Each room was more impressive to Dean than the last. They finished in the master bedroom, which was almost as big as Dean’s whole apartment. There was a huge four poster bed covered with hand-made quilts. There were bookshelves filled with books and a big, overstuffed sofa against one wall. The dressers and chests of drawers were all antique.

 

“Fuck, Cas. This is amazing.”

 

“No, Dean, you’re amazing.” Cas pulled Dean in for a very long kiss, forcing his tongue into Dean’s mouth. He sucked and kissed down Dean’s throat. He bit and sucked a new mark onto Dean’s shoulder, feeling as if he were claiming Dean as his own. He began to strip Dean, almost frantically. Dean helped him where his hands fumbled, and soon, Dean stood nude before him. Cas stood back and admired the man’s body, it was perfect. Lean but muscular, with a sprinkling of freckles on his neck and chest. He had sharp hipbones that just begged to be sucked on. Dean’s cock was thick and his balls hung low behind it.  The bow legs just completed the look. Cas’ cock twitched in his pants.

“You are beautiful, Dean.”

Dean just walked up to Cas and began to kiss him. They were slow, easy kisses and Dean nipped at Cas’ bottom lip. He undressed Cas. When they both stood, naked and aroused, Cas said, “Get on the couch.”

 

Dean lay down on the couch, spreading his legs so that one draped over the back and one foot was on the floor. Cas knelt on the floor and began to lick Dean’s cock, then took it in his mouth. Dean bucked and whispered, “Good. Cas, it’s…. good.” After a bit, Cas stood up, eliciting a moan from Dean. Cas walked to his bedside stand and got lube. Walking back, he said, “Get on your hands and knees.”

Dean flipped over. He put his head over the arm of the couch. His ass was in the air, providing a provocative sight for Cas.

Cas sat the lube on the floor, and using his hands, he spread Dean’s ass cheeks far apart. He smiled at the sweet little puckered hole just waiting for him to ravage. He shoved his face in and began to run his tongue around it. Dean cried out and began to moan deep in his throat. Cas pushed his tongue into the tight hole and listened to the erotic sounds Dean was making. He tongue-fucked Dean for as long as he could, but need was making it harder to wait. He got lube and lubed up fingers, he pushed two into Dean and was satisfied that Dean pushed back on them.  He quickly escalated to four fingers and heard Dean grunt. He didn’t really care at that point, he just wanted in.

He grabbed a condom and hastily put it on. He pulled his fingers out and immediately pushed the head of his cock into Dean. Fuck, Dean was so tight around him. He figured he might be hurting Dean, but he hoped not too much because he simply could not stop himself. He grabbed Dean’s hips and pulled him back on his cock and began to fuck him with a frenzied heat.

 

Cas really didn’t want to hurt Dean but he was just so fucking needy tonight. Cas whispered in Dean’s ear, “Jack yourself off. I want you to come for me, Dean. Shoot for me.”

 

Dean grabbed himself and began to squeeze and pull on his throbbing cock. It wasn’t long before Cas heard, “Oh, Cas, Cas I’m coming…”

Feeling Dean’s hole clench and release as he came did it for Cas. Cash rammed in as far as he could get and just held while he shot stream after stream of hot cum into the condom. He still held Dean still while his cock softened. Then he pulled out, hearing a hiss from Dean. He stripped off the condom and tossed it in the trash.

 

“Jesus, Cas. What was that all about?”

 

Cas looked sheepish. “Dean, I never meant to hurt you, I just got carried away. I wanted you so bad, I lost control. Will you forgive me?”

 

“There’s not anything to forgive, Cas. You didn’t do any real damage, and it is pretty hot that you got that worked up to fuck me.”

 

“Oh, I do get worked up. I thought about fucking you all week. I guess you need to know… I can be a dominating SOB. Maybe it’s because I only get you once a week, but when I get my hands on you, I want in you fast and dirty. Dean, you are making me nuts.”

 

Dean gave this some real thought.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Their arrangement continued for a few weeks, but Cas was finding it harder and harder to maintain. He spent the entire week just waiting, just existing until Friday. He still wasn’t getting any work done. All he could think of was Dean. Holding Dean, fucking him, laughing and talking with him. This was just killing him.

He made his mind up. Nothing ventured, nothing gained.

That Friday he picked Dean up and brought him home. They shared a beer and talked easily. Then Cas pulled Dean in for kisses and they made out for a while. Cas led Dean to his bed.

He sucked Dean’s bottom lip and bit down on it. He kissed along Dean’s throat, pinched and bit his nipples. In short he did everything that he knew drove Dean wild.

His fingers slid into Dean and worked him open. Cas pulled on a condom and lubed up. He pulled Dean’s legs up on his shoulders and pressed the head of his cock into Dean. Dean sighed and said, “Oh yeah, Cas, so good… so good. Fuck me Cas… fuck me hard.”

Cas did just that. He thrust in and pulled back over and over, just feeling how tight Dean was and how hot inside. Cas pulled back until just the head of his cock was inside Dean and then plunged in again and again.

Dean was pulling on his cock, running a thumb along the slit and then running his fist down his shaft. He started to lose his rhythm and Cas knew he was going to cum. He shot strings of white cum onto his belly. The sight inflamed Cas and he came hard.

They lay next to one another, catching their breath.

There was no time like the present.                                 

Cas said, “Dean, I have feelings for you. Taking you back every Saturday morning is killing me. I want you to move in here, to live with me.”

 

Cas was sick of being alone and lonely, and Dean made him feel things he had long forgotten. He waited, scared of what Dean would say to him.

Dean was blown away. He had no idea that Cas had feelings for him. He knew that he had feelings for Cas, but he never in a million years thought they could be reciprocated. He looked at Cas, who looked like he was ready to cry.

“Cas, Cas, man, I feel the same way about you. I haven’t stopped thinking about you since that very first night. I just never thought, never imagined, that you could have any feelings for me. I mean, fuck Cas, I’m a hooker.”

 

“I don’t care about that, Dean. I know why it happened and I know the kind of man I think you are inside. Anyway, it’s no one’s business but ours.”

 

Dean just shook his head. He knew that there would be problems. Every time they went out in public, they stood a chance of running into one of his johns. Plus, he was wondering if Cas really had feelings for him or if it was just that he was so tired of being alone that he was grasping at straws. Dean didn’t want to be that straw. After all, they had only really known each other for a few weeks.

 

“Cas, I’ll be honest with you. I’m worried. First, maybe you are just feeling this way because you are so tired of being alone. Next, I swear, sometime when we are out together, we will run into one of my old johns. It’ll be very embarrassing for you.”

 

Cas thought about what Dean was saying. But in his heart, he decided he didn’t care.

“Dean, I know this is quick. But what will it hurt for us to try? You move in, we try. If it doesn’t work out, I will get you set up in an apartment, I swear. But what if it does work out? What if we’re happy? And if we run into one of your johns, so what? Fuck them. I will give you an allowance. You cook, and help keep the place clean. Plus, I will send your brother money every month. Shit, I can afford it.”

 

Dean shook his head. Okay, what would it hurt to try? 

“Okay, Cas. We’ll try.”

 

Cas took a shuddering breath. He couldn’t believe how his life had just changed in an instant. He grabbed Dean and pulled him in for a huge hug. Dean was breathless and laughing.

“Dude, I can’t breathe.”

They spooned and soon they were both asleep. Cas slept better than he had in years.

 

 

Cas woke up to a fantastic aroma drifting into the bedroom. He looked around and Dean was nowhere to be seen. Cas jumped up and pissed, pulled on some sleep pants and padded to the kitchen. There was Dean, just finishing some scrambled eggs and bacon. Cas broke out in a huge smile.

“Hey there, beautiful!” Dean smiled at him. “Get yourself some coffee while I finish the toast.”

 

Cas poured himself a cup, and sat at the kitchen island. Dean plated breakfast and buttered toast, then carried the plates over. Cas just stared at his in amazement. “You really do know how to cook.”

Dean laughed. “This is not cooking. Just wait. But speaking of food, after we go get my things from my apartment, we have got to grocery shop on the way home. You weren’t kidding when you said you ate out of cans.”

Cas just grinned as he ate.

 

After breakfast, Dean rinsed the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. Cas came up behind him and grabbed him around the waist. He rubbed up against Dean.

“Okay, hold on, angel. We have all the time in the world for that. Work first, fuck later.”

Cas pouted. “You’re mean.”

Dean smiled and just led Cas upstairs to get dressed.

 

They drove to Dean’s apartment. He didn’t have much in the way of personal possessions. The biggest thing was a large collection of classic rock albums and a turntable. Other than that, it was just books, clothes and photos. Dean gave the key back to the landlord. He wasn’t on a lease so there was no problem with that. Next they went to the grocery store.

 

Dean got a cart and Cas just sort of followed him around. Dean was in heaven, getting the ingredients for many different meals. Cas picked out a couple of bottles of wine and they got some beer. They were headed for the checkout line when a man walked up and said, “Dean! What are you doing so far from home?”

Dean froze. He turned slowly and said, “Officer Stenson. I’m here shopping with my boyfriend.”

The man laughed loudly. “Boyfriend? Is that what you are calling your johns these days?”

Cas stepped in front of Dean and confronted the man.

“He said boyfriend and that is what I am. I will thank you to speak to my boyfriend in a civil tone from now on.”

The man blinked and stammered, “Oh, well, hello Mr. Novak. I didn’t know…  and in a sort of whisper he added, “Do you know your boyfriend used to be a hooker?”

Cas saw red. “I know everything about Dean I need to, thank you. Now get away from us before I report you.”

 

The man turned and left in a hurry. Dean was blown away.

“Cas, baby, you can be tough.”

“Asshole,” was all Cas said.

 

At home, they put away the groceries and then found a place for Dean’s turntable. His clothes were all in the closet and chest of drawers and his photos were displayed around the bedroom. Finally, Dean asked Cas to sit down.

 

“Cas, I told you we would run into people who knew me and knew what I was. I really need to know that this still doesn’t bother you, now that it happened.”

“Dean, that cop was just an asshole. H4e knows who I am, and he wanted to embarrass me. It didn’t work. I am not worried about anyone we run into. Stop being scared. I’m not.”

 

Dean just hugged Cas tightly. “What did I ever do to deserve you?”

Cas kissed him. “You were just you.”

 

Dean washed the quilt they messed up last night. Cas went to his study to finally get some writing done. Dean spent the afternoon planning out dinner. They were both just basking in the glow.

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

The aroma of something amazing brought Cas out of his study. Dean was working in the kitchen wearing an apron that said, ‘Kiss the cook.’ Cas took him up on the offer.

“Hey, babe. Italian for dinner. It should be ready in about thirty.”

“It smells amazing, Dean. I seriously didn’t know I would be getting my own private chef when I got you.”

“Just love to cook, man. Open a red wine and let me finish up here.”

 

Cas opened a bottle of red and poured Dean a glass and one for himself. He sat at the kitchen island watching Dean. His heart just pounded every time he watched Dean. He really had it bad.

Finally, dinner was ready. Dean made Cas a plate and brought out garlic bread too. They sat down together and Cas tried his first bite.

“OOhhh god, that is fucking good.” Cas made several appreciative noises as he ate.

Dean just grinned and took a sip of wine.

 

They cleaned up after dinner. Cas walked up and pinned Dean to the counter. He grabbed his face and began to kiss him. Dean opened his mouth to allow Cas entry and Cas played with Dean’s tongue, feeling the excitement play down his spine. He sucked on Dean’s bottom lip and nipped it with his teeth. Dean was pushing his hips against Cas and Cas could feel his erection rutting up against Dean’s. Cas shoved his knee between Dean’s legs and felt Dean rub himself against it.

Cas reached down to Dean’s pants and undid the button and pulled down the zipper. He yanked down Dean’s jeans, and then just stared.

Dean had on a beautiful, frilly pair of white lace panties. His hard cock stuck up above the waistband a good two inches. Dean’s balls filled out the bottom of the panties to perfection. Cas was mesmerized.

Dean looked down and blushed. “Fuck, I forgot. I put them on earlier in the day. Some men really like to see me in them, I had no idea how you would react. Um. Good, I’d say?”

Cas stammered, “Yeah. Uh, good. I’ve never seen a man in panties before. You, uh, you look delicious.”

Cas grabbed Dean’s ass and put him on the counter. Dean spread his legs and Cas put his mouth over Dean’s cock. He sucked on the panties and listened to Dean moan. Cas sucked a big wet spot on the front of them, then pulled them down just enough to allow Dean’s cock its freedom. He wrapped his lips around the shaft and tongued his way down. Dean was thrusting his hips, needing more.

 

Cas sucked Dean’s dick into his mouth and took as much as he could. He grabbed the shaft at the bottom and began to suck, His cock was so hard and throbbing it actually hurt. He needed to fuck Dean in the worst way. But the lube and the condoms were all the way upstairs and Cas didn’t think he could make it. He groaned.

Dean pulled him off and slid down to the floor. “Cas, take me. Here. Now.”

Cas choked out, “Dean, no lube. No condoms.”

Dean pulled Cas’ face up so that they were looking into each other’s eyes. “Cas, I know you’re clean. I used to get tested once a month. And…” Dean looked embarrassed. “I never took another date after I met you the first time.”

Cas was shocked. “Dean, why?”

“For the first time, I was ashamed of what I did. I met you and I wanted to be someone better.”

Cas was moved to tears. “Jesus, Dean. I love you.”

Dean’ turn to look shocked. “Love? You love me? Oh fuck, Cas, I love you too.”

Cas smiled wickedly. “Then turn around and lean over that counter and let me show you how much I love you.”

 

Dean did just that. Cas ran his hand over the panties, and in between Dean’s legs.  Dean spread his legs and Cas fondled his balls from behind in those delightful panties. Then he grabbed them and yanked them down. He spread Dean’s ass cheeks with his hands and buried his face in. He tongued Dean’s tight hole until it opened enough to allow him access. He flicked his tongue in and out, listening to Dean moan and whimper. He got that sweet hole as wet with saliva as he could, then he shoved two fingers in to open Dean up. Dean pushed back and did his best to relax.

Cas spit on his cock and rubbed the saliva up and down. Then he pushed the head of his cock against Dean’s still puckered hole.

“Tell me if it hurts too much. Baby.”

Dean just nodded.

Cas pushed the head of his cock in. Dean stiffened and sucked in breath.

“I’ll stop…”

“Don’t you dare. Just give me a second to relax.”

Cas waited and could feel Dean begin to relax and open up. He pushed in a little more and then stopped.

“Go ahead, Cas, I’m ready.”

Cas pushed in until his balls were against Dean’s ass. He couldn’t believe how wonderful it felt to actually be in Dean and not be feeling latex instead. He held as long as he could, then he drew back. When just the head of his cock was in Dean, he began a slow fuck. Dean was whispering, “Oh fuck. Fuck, Cas, baby, it is so good. Oh my god it feels so good…”

Cas kept it slow. He never wanted it to end. He felt like he could stay inside Dean forever and die happy. He held Dean’s hips and just took his time.

Finally, Dean said, “I can’t take much more. Please fuck me harder, please.”

Cas obliged. He sped up and began to hit it harder. Dean cried out and came all over the cabinet doors. The clench and release, clench and release of Dean’s tight hole made Cas come like he had never come before. He couldn’t believe how wonderful it felt to shoot his hot cum up into Dean, over and over, and feel him filling Dean up.

“Oh my god it feels so _good_.” Dean was practically crying. “I can feel you filling me up, Baby. I am so full. Oh fuck…”

Cas leaned over Dean until they both caught their breath. He could feel his cock softening and soon, it slid out. Cas looked down and watched his come leak out of Dean and run down his thigh. He thought it was the most amazing sight he had ever seen.

 

He turned Dean around and kissed him, “Mmm, messy,” Dean said into his mouth. Cas chuckled.

 

They cleaned up, wiped off the cabinets and just stood there, looking at one another.

“That was my first time bareback.” Cas wanted Dean to know.

“Mine, too, baby! It was… glorious.”

“I can’t believe you gave up hooking when you met me, Dean. I am blown away by that.”

Dean just blushed and looked at the floor.

“And by the way,” Cas grinned, “it’s a big yes to panties.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

The next few days were pure bliss for both of them. Dean cooking and cleaning, Cas writing and then, of course, there was the sex. Mind-blowing, erotic sex in every room of the house. Morning sex when they woke up, afternoon sex when Cas took a break from writing, bedtime sex; sometimes with panties, sometimes after chasing each other naked through the rooms.

Dean had called Sam on the phone after a couple of days. He told him all about Cas and that he was in love. Sam was thrilled for him. Cas even sent his brother Gabriel an email about the situation.

Then one day, there was a knock on the door. Cas was writing, so Dean answered. He was confronted by a short man who looked very, very angry.

“So, you must be my brother’s boy toy. I’m Gabriel. Where is Cas?”

He walked in right past Dean.

Dean just turned around and walked to Cas’ study.

“Uh, Cas, your brother is here.”

Cas looked up sharply. “Gabe? Gabe is here?’

Gabriel strode into the study.

“Yeah, I’m here. What did you expect when you tell me you have fallen in love and moved some stranger into your home?”

Cas looked at Dean and back at Gabe. “Come on, Gabe, let’s get some coffee and talk.”

 

Cas led Gabe out of the study and down the hall to the kitchen. Dean trailed behind.

Dean poured three cups of coffee and put out cream and sugar in case Gabe took his that way. Gabe scooped four heaping spoons of sugar into his cup. He glared at Dean, but sat down.

“Gabe. Dean is not a stranger. Just because I didn’t mention him to you…”

Gabe cut in. “He’s a hooker, Cas, a prostitute. Did you know that?”

Dean looked stricken.

Cas said angrily, “Why yes, Gabe, as a matter of fact I _did_ know that. And how is that any of your business?”

It was Gabe’s turn to look shocked. “You _knew_? And you still moved him in?”

Cas was livid. “I can’t see how any of that has anything to do with you. Dean is the best person I have ever known. He is loving and kind, he is funny and has a huge heart. What he did to support himself has nothing to do with who he is. And by the way, just how do you know he was a hooker. Gabe?”

Gabe sputtered, “Well, of course I checked him out! You’re my little brother. I was just looking out for you.”

“That’s rich. You looking out for me. More likely, you just wanted to know if you could invite him to the Christmas party safely. You are so transparent.”

Dean felt like he was watching a tennis match. His head swiveled back and forth while they argued. Finally, he spoke up. “Look. I get that you don’t know me. I get that you are concerned about your brother being with a former hooker. But maybe if you just gave us a chance? Got to know me?”

Gabe sighed. “Looks like I don’t have choice here. I’ll be staying for the next few days. Show me to my bedroom?”

Dean and Cas exchanged a glance that said, ‘Just great.’

Cas got up and told Gabe to follow him. Dean just sat, sipping the last of his coffee and feeling like he got hit by a freight train.

 

Dean adjusted dinner to accommodate three. Gabe stayed in his room. Cas came back to the kitchen and hugged Dean. “It’ll be all right. I don’t give a shit what he thinks anyway. Let’s just try to get through this.”

Dean sighed against Cas. “Of course, baby.”

 

Dinner was quiet. Dean had fixed a braised pork chop dinner with baby red potatoes and asparagus. It was mouth-watering and Gabe had seconds. He grudgingly told Dean that it was delicious.

“Yes Dean is a fantastic cook. He does all the cooking for us.” Cas grinned at Dean.

“Dessert?” Dean asked as he was clearing away the dishes.

“Sure! What ‘ya got?” Gabe sure did like his sweets, it seemed to Dean.

“Homemade cherry pie with vanilla ice cream.”

Gabe had two pieces.

 

They retired to the living room, and Cas put in a movie they had arranged to watch that evening. Gabe grumbled but agreed to watch Iron Man.

Cas and Dean cuddled up on the couch. About half way through, Gabe said he was tired and went to his room.

 

Cas kissed Dean and said, “I put him as far away from our room as it was possible to. At least we can have some privacy there.”

“Then let’s test that out.” Dean pulled Cas up and headed for the bedroom.

 

As soon as the door was shut, Dean pushed Cas up against the wall. He palmed Cas’ cock through his pants. “I need you inside me, baby.”

Cas pushed Dean away and began to strip off his clothes. Dean stood and allowed Cas to strip him naked. Then Cas pushed him back until he fell on the bed. He just watched as Cas stripped off as well. Then Cas straddled him and sucked hard on first one of Dean’s nipples, then the next. He moved up and bit and sucked a mark onto Dean’s neck.

 

They were both hard. Cas got the lube and pushed Dean’s legs up onto his shoulders. He ran lube-covered fingers in to loosen Dean up. Regular sex had eliminated the need for heavy scissoring, Dean was much more relaxed these days. He sat back and shoved his dick into Dean, not stopping until he was bottomed out. Dean was mumbling, “Yeah, sweetheart. Fuck me good, fill me up. Shit, so good…”

Cas was frustrated by Gabe’s visit and by the fact that they had to limit their love-making for a few days. He rammed into Dean with a frenzy, pounding Dean into the mattress. Dean was pushing back with every thrust and then grabbed his cock with one hand while he dug his nails into Cas’ back with the other. He fisted his cock, using some of the lube that dripped out of him. He didn’t last long, soon he was coming on his chest and belly. Cas followed quickly, filling Dean with hot come. Cas just collapsed onto Dean, gasping for breath.

“God damn motherfucking family.” Cas muttered under his breath. This struck Dean incredibly funny. He stared to giggle and soon, he was roaring with laughter. This made Cas laugh. They laughed until their sides hurt.

Feeling a little better, they took a shower together and went to bed.

 

The next morning, Dean went to the kitchen and made coffee. In deference to Gabe, he wore sleep pants and an old t shirt. Gabe wandered in a short time later, looking tired and grumpy.  Dean just poured him a mug of coffee and handed it to him. Gabe grunted and went and sat down. While he was spooning sugar into the mug, Cas came in. He walked up to Dean and pulled him in for a kiss. “Morning, baby.”

“Morning, Angel. I was just going to start breakfast. Thought we could have pancakes in honor of Gabe being here.” Dean gave Cas a sly wink.

“Pancakes? I love pancakes.” Gabe perked up.

“Kinda thought you might.” Dean smiled as he got the bowl and pan out.

 

Gabe was eating his second stack of pancakes. Cas just watched him in amazement. “How do you not weigh 300 pounds, Gabe?”

“Got a high metabolism.”

“Gabe, surely you can see that I’m fine here. Dean is good for me. We love each other. Can’t you just be happy for me?”

Gabe looked back and forth between Cas and Dean. Finally, he sighed. “Yeah, Cassie. I can see that you two are happy. I can leave it at that. I’ll go home.”

Cas jumped up and gave Gabe a big hug. “Thanks, bro.”

 

Late afternoon, they were standing arm in arm in the doorway, watching Gabe’s cab drive down the driveway.

“Thank god that’s over. “Dean said.

“Yep. Now,” Cas said, gabbing a handful of Dean’s ass, “Get those clothes off and get on the couch. Now.”

Half an hour later, Cas was balls deep in Dean with a huge smile on his face.

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

A couple of days after Gabriel left, Cas got a phone call from his editor. Cas just stood there saying, “Okay,” occasionally. When he hung up, Dean looked at him questioningly.

 

“My editor doesn’t like my recent draft. She says it’s too sweet. Can you believe that? Too sweet? What the fuck does that even mean?”

Dean rubbed Cas’ back. “I don’t know, sweetie. But I’m sure you’ll figure it out. Wanna tell me the plot? Maybe I can help.”

They went and sat down on the couch. Cas looked embarrassed.

 

“It’s the story of us, really. About a guy who meets a hooker and falls in love. I guess it is sweet because, well, us.”

Dean didn’t know what to say. Finally, he said, “Do you think this is a good idea? Writing about us? I think you are too close to see things clearly. That’s what the problem probably is.”

Cas sighed and looked sad. “Yeah, you’re probably right. But, I really love our story.”

Dean hugged him tightly. “Yeah, me too.”

 

Cas scrapped the story and began a new one. It was about two brothers who hunted and killed monsters. He sent the first chapter to his editor, who loved it. She said it was going to be a best seller for sure.

 

That evening after dinner, Cas was in the living room waiting for Dean to come out of the kitchen. When he did, Cas mouth dropped open. Dean was standing there wearing nothing but a lacy pair of pink panties. Again, his cock stuck out of the top, and his balls filled out the curve. Cas sucked in a breath.

“Jesus, Dean. You are too beautiful for words.”

Dean smiled and walked over to where Cas sat.

“Well, you seemed to like them the other times, so I thought I’d give it another try.”

Dean walked over and stood in front of Cas. Cas just stared at the panties.

Then Cas grabbed Dean’s hip with one hand and put his other hand on the panties where Dean’s cock was held. He rubbed lightly, then ran his hand down to cup Dean’s balls. He squeezed them lightly and pulled on them, eliciting a deep moan from Dean. Then he ran his hand between Dean’ legs, forcing Dean to spread his legs far apart. Cas grabbed one of Dean’s ass cheeks and then ran his hand into Dean’s ass crack. Dean was swaying on his feet, “Oh god, Cas. Feels so good… shit.”

Cas slowly pulled his hand back to Dean’s balls. He pulled on them slightly harder. Then he put his mouth over Dean’s cock and sucked on it through the panties, leaving a big wet spot. Dean’s cock got even harder than it was before. It was like a diamond, sticking out of the top of the panties obscenely. The head of his cock was purple and dripping pre cum. Cas licked it off and Dean cried out.

Cas made Dean lie down on his stomach on the floor. He straddled his legs and yanked the panties down just enough to reveal Den’s ass. He spread Dean’s ass cheeks and let a long tendril of spit drip onto Dean’s hole. Then he unzipped his pants and pulled his rigid cock out. He lay on top of Dean and pushed his cock into him.

Dean grunted and sucked in his breath. Cas began to plow Dean, fucking him hard and fast. Dean rubbed his panty-covered cock against the rug, looking for relief. Cas put his weight on his arms, holding Dean by the shoulders, and just fucked Dean like his life depended on it.

Dean began to say, “Oh fuck, Cas, I’m gonna…” and then he shot his load onto the carpet. As usual, his hole clenched around Cas’ big dick and that was it for Cas. His orgasm rolled over him like thunder during a storm. He shot come into Dean over and over again.

Cas waited unto he was completely soft, then pulled out of Dean and rolled over onto his back. Dean just lay there. Finally, he rolled over as well.

“Uh, there’s a real mess on the rug.”

Cas laughed. “It’ll clean.”

“Uh, Cas? We really need to keep lube in the living room.”

Cas laughed again. “I suspect you’re right there.”

Cas rolled on his side and looked into Dean’s beautiful green eyes. “I really, really like the panties. Not every day, not all the time, but once in a while as a surprise. _Really_ like them.”

“You know, I got that impression.”

 

Cas’ story was a huge hit with his publisher. He wrote every day for a couple of hours at least, while Dean cleaned or watched TV. He had gotten quite addicted to a show called Dr. Sexy.

 

Then one day, right after breakfast, Cas called Dean into the bedroom. “Strip.”

Dean took off his clothes, then noticed the handcuffs on the bed.

“Uh, Cas, what’s up?”

Cas smiled an evil grin and said, “Today is torture Dean day.”

Dean nervously got onto the bed, and Cas handcuffed his hands to the headboard. Then he grabbed Dean’s legs and pulled them up over Dean’s body and tied his ankles to the headboard as well, leaving Dean with his ass high in the air.

Cas poured lube into Dean’s ass crack and got something out of the bedside table. It was a rather large vibrator. He shoved it up Dean’s ass and turned it on.

Dean grunted and then moaned. He moved his hips, and made fucking motions in the air. Cas smiled, and watched Dean’s cock fill and get rigid.

“Oh, god. Cas. Oh fuck, oh, oh, oh…”

Cas grinned and rotated the vibe around in Dean. Dean fucked the air.

Finally, when Dean was almost in tears, Cas pulled out the vibe and mounted him. He fucked him hard and almost ruthlessly. He was very careful not to touch Dean’s cock at all.

“Please, Cas, touch me. I need to come. Please…”

Cas whispered in his ear, “Nothing and no one is going to touch your cock today. If you come, it will be because you are that needy.”

Dean almost cried in frustration.

Cas came in Dean and pulled out, loving the sight of his come leaking out of Dean onto the bed. He untied Dean’s legs, and uncuffed him. Dean thought it was over, but Cas told him to turn onto his stomach. Dean did, reluctantly. His hands were cuffed again, but his legs were spread wide apart and tied to the legs of the bed.

“So beautiful.” Cas admired his work.

Again, the vibrator was shoved up Dean’s ass. Dean began to rut against the bed, but was brought up short by a sharp slap on his ass.

“Stop it. You will not move. Just lay there, or you’ll be sorry.”

Dean moaned in frustration.

Cas began to fuck Dean with the vibe. Dean was moaning and trying his best to stay still. Cas ran it in and out until Dean was so close to coming… and then Cas pulled it out.

“Oh, no, baby, not yet.”

“Fuck Cas. Please…”

“I am almost ready to take you again.” Cas shoved four fingers into Dean and fucked them in and out of him. Dean was whimpering like a baby.

Then Cas pulled up on his hips and shoved a pillow under them. He mounted Dean again. This time, because he had so recently fucked Dean, he went a very long time before he came. Dean was sweating and just barely keeping himself from fucking the pillow.

After Cas filled him with come again, he pulled out. He slapped Dean’s ass a couple of times.

“What a good baby you are.”

With that, he shoved a huge butt plug into Dean.

He untied him and let him roll over. Tears were in Dean’s eyes.

“Oh baby, you need to come, don’t you?”

Dean nodded fiercely. He moved his hips pleadingly. “Please, Cas.”

Cas smiled. He got the vibe and laid it under Dean’s swollen cock. Dean bucked and moaned. Finally, he gained release. He shot wads of cum onto his belly.

“Oh fuck, thank you. Thank you.”

Cas scooped up some come and put his fingers into Dean’s mouth.

“Taste yourself baby. Don’t you taste good?”

Dean sucked the come off of Cas’ fingers.

“Are we done?” Dean asked.

“Not by a long shot.”

Cas flipped Dean over on his stomach again. He yanked out the butt plug. He then got out a huge dildo from the table.

“Wanna see if you can take this now.”

He pushed the tip into Dean. Dean cried out. Cas pushed a little more.

“No, no. Cas, It’s too big. Please take it out.”

“Okay, baby, okay, just thought I’d try. You are such a tight little thing.” Cas took it out.

Dean’s hole was gaping open. Cas put his mouth over it and sucked his come out of Dean, licking and slurping it all.

Cas licked all the way up Dean’s spine to his neck. Cas bit him and sucked a huge hickey onto his shoulder. “You’re mine.” Cas growled.

Cas reached under Dean and grabbed his cock. Dean began to rut into Cas’ hand. Cas just held there, squeezing Dean’s cock tightly. Soon, Dean came into Cas’ hand and onto the bed. Dean was sweating profusely.

Cas rolled him over and shoved the vibe up his ass again. Then he took Dean’s soft cock into his mouth.

Dean was whispering, “Can’t. Too soon…”

But he was hard in no time. Cas sucked and tongued Dean’s cock, pulling on his balls from time to time. He played with that sensitive area between Dean’s balls and his asshole. Finally, Dean came again, Cas swallowed every drop. He reached back and fucked Dean with the vibrator.

Cas pulled the vibe out and bent Dean’s knees. “Gotta have you again.”

He mounted Dean a third time. Dean was just lying there, already spent. Cas fucked him softly and slowly. After a while, Dean’s cock filled again.

“That’s my good boy.” Cas smiled.

Dean began to move with Cas’ thrusts. Cas kept a slow rhythm. The he grabbed Dean’s cock and began to jack him off. He fucked him harder and faster, and did the same with Dean’s cock. Finally, he bucked into Dean deeply and came again. Just a few more pumps and Dean came too, but very little come came out of him.

Dean was completely exhausted. He just lay spent on the bed. He was covered in sweat; his hair was dripping.

Cas kissed him and kissed all over his face. “I love you baby. You did so good for me. Just one more time and we will be done.”

Dean’s eyes got big. “I don’t have one more time in me, Cas. I just can’t.”

“Oh, I am sure you can. I want to see you come dry for me baby.”

Dean whimpered and moaned. Cas just said, “Shhhh.”

Cas moved down and took Dean’s soft cock in his mouth. He sucked on it as if it were candy. Dean sucked in his breath, and moved his hips involuntarily.

After a bit, Dean’s cock began to fill again. Cas tongued the shaft and swirled his tongue along it. He pulled up and sucked on the head, then went back down again. While he was doing this, he was also pulling on Dean’s balls and rolling them in his hand. He pinched the skin between his balls and his asshole.

Dean groaned. He began to thrust into Cas’ mouth. Cas swallowed him down his throat and held there. Dean fucked Cas’ mouth desperately. He reached down and grabbed handfuls of Cas’ hair.

Dean began to yell. “Fuck! Fuck, Cas, fuck… shit, fuck…”

And then he came. He bucked and pushed his cock deep into Cas’ mouth. And not a drop of come came out of him.

Cas popped his mouth off of Dean’s cock. He just smiled at the sex-blown man lying there.

Finally, Dean said, “I think I hate you.”

Cas laughed. “No, you love me and you know it.”

Dean said, “Yeah, I do. I love you so much”

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

Dean was exhausted. Cas cleaned him up and put him to bed. He let him sleep for a few hours. He called to have pizza delivered and when it arrived, he went to the bedroom and woke Dean up.

Dean opened his eyes and smiled at Cas.

“Hey, sweetheart.”

“Hey beautiful. Dinner is here.”

Dean got up slowly and put on sweats. He followed Cas to the kitchen and smiled at the pizza.

“Oh, look, you cooked.”

Cas chuckled.

They ate the pizza and drank a beer.

Cas asked, “Are you okay? I didn’t take it too far, did I?”

Dean smiled, “I’m fine, just drained. Literally. But, no it wasn’t too much. Just don’t want to do that very often.”

“We don’t ever have to do it again unless you say it’s okay. I just wondered how many times I could make you come before you came dry. I can be a dick, I know,”

“Baby, you are not a dick. Don’t talk like that. I know you like it rough, and it’s fine with me. Have I ever complained?”

“No. Not once.”

They went to the living room and cuddled up to watch TV. Dean fell asleep with his head on Cas’ chest.

 

They didn’t have sex at all the next day. It was the first time since Dean moved in. But Dean was still tired and they both felt he needed time to replenish, so to speak. They kissed and cuddled a lot, and Dean offered to get Cas off but Cas wouldn’t hear of it.

“We have sex together or not at all.”

Cas got an invitation in the mail that day. The writer’s association was having a dinner and he was invited to be the speaker.

“We’ll have to get you a tux.” Cas said, thinking out loud.

Dean didn’t answer. Cas looked at him and Dean had a stricken look on his face.

“Cas, I can’t go to that.”

“What are you talking about, baby, of course you are going.”

Dean looked like he would cry. “Cas, what if someone recognizes me?”

Cas just grabbed him and gave him a big hug.

“I don’t give a fuck, Dean. You know that.”

“But Cas, it would be really embarrassing for you.”

“Not if I don’t care, it can’t. I am not going to this without my boyfriend on my arm.”

 

The next morning, Cas fucked Dean very tenderly. Slow and soft, he treated Dean as if he was made of glass that would break if mishandled. Dean told him he could get rougher if he wanted, but Cas wanted to show Dean that he did have a tender side, and also to show Dean how much he loved him. There was plenty of kisses and stroking and ‘I love you’s’ and Dean just soaked it all up.

Later that day they went tux shopping. Dean looked absolutely amazing in a tux. Every eye in the store was on him. He was still nervous but he did like the outfit.

 

The day of the dinner arrived. Dean was still nervous but Cas just reassured him and helped straighten his tie. When they got to the ballroom. Dean was amazed to see just how many people there were attending. Cas walked in like he owned the place, holding Dean’s hand. People came up to talk, to congratulate him on being chosen to speak and to say they had heard his next novel was going to be groundbreaking. It really made Dean proud of his angel.

Then a man walked up and stared at Dean. Dean recognized him immediately and got a cold shiver down his spine. He tried to pull Cas away but the man was too quick.

“Well, Castiel Novak. I never thought you’d be the kind of man to buy an escort for the evening.”

Cas looked up sharply at the man, and his eyes flashed anger.

“This is not my ‘ _escort_ ’ as you put it. (Cas used the air quotes) “This is my fiancé. Dean, meet Zachariah Morgan. Zach, meet Dean Winchester.”

The man blinked a few times. He stuttered, “Uh, pleased… pleased to meet you, I guess…”

Cas just glared at him. Finally, he just walked away.

“Assbutt.” Cas muttered under his breath. Dean was just caught up with Cas introducing him as his fiancé. What the fuck did that mean?

The rest of the evening went well. Cas’ speech was flawless and got a loud round of applause. Dean and Cas went to the bar and had a few glasses of champagne. Dean had a buzz going. A very attractive man came up and sat next to Dean.

“Hey, how you doin’?” the guy smiled at Dean.

“Good, thanks, how are you tonight?”

“Better since I saw you. You are really gorgeous; you know?”

Dean was embarrassed but flattered. “Uh, thanks, I guess.”

“Oh my god,” the man said, “you blush! That… that is adorable.”

Just then, Cas came up. “Who’s your friend, Dean?” Cas had a flash of jealousy in his eyes.

“No idea, babe. We haven’t been introduced.”

The man held out a hand for Cas to shake. “My name is Michael. And you are?”

Cas shook his hand, and the man held it a bit longer than necessary.

“Cas. This is my fiancé, Dean.”

“Well, you are a lucky man Cas. And Dean is lucky too.”

They had another drink and chatted. The man flirted with them, and after a bit, they flirted back.

Cas looked at Dean with a question in his eye. Dean caught it and understood. He nodded.

Cas said, “Michael, would you like to come home with us tonight?”

Michael grinned from ear to ear. “I really would.”

 

 

They were all in Cas’ bedroom, in various stages of undress. Clothes were dropping like leaves in fall. When they were all naked, Dean began to kiss Michael, and run his hands along the man’s tight body. Michael had Cas’ cock in his hand. Cas was sitting on his knees next to Dean and Michael, watching.

Dean worked his mouth down Michael’s body until he had the man’s cock in his mouth. Michael was moaning. Cas was fingering Dean’s asshole and Dean was moaning around the cock in his mouth. After a bit, condoms were on hard dicks and lube was everywhere.

Dean straddled Michael and pushed his legs high. He fingered the man’s hole open while Michael cried out and pushed against Dean’s hand. Dean pushed his cock inside of Michael and bottomed out. He was bent over the man so that his own ass was presented.

Cas stripped the condom off his cock and mounted Dean. Dean threw his head back and began to fuck Michael. As he did, Cas fucked him. They established a rhythm, in and out, push and pull, thrust and withdraw. Michael was fisting his cock. It seemed to be happening in slow motion. It seemed to last forever.

Then Michael yelled, “Oh, I’m coming…” and squirted all over himself and Dean. Then Cas felt his balls tighten and pull up to his body. He thrust into Dean and held, then filled his man with hot come. Dean felt himself filled with Cas’ spunk, he just whispered, “Oh fuck,” and shot his load into Michael.

They all sort of collapsed onto one another, panting and sweating. Cas grabbed Dean’s face and kissed him deeply. Michael laid there and watched the exchange.

“Well, this was fun. I guess I’ll be going now. I will leave my phone number in case you two ever want a repeat.”

Dean looked up at him and said, “You don’t have to go.”

Michael smiled. “Yeah, I do. You two love each other so much, there really isn’t room for anyone else, even for a night. You are so lucky to have each other. I hope I have something like it someday.”

He put on his clothes and left. He did leave his card on the dresser.

Dean and Cas just kissed and made out.

Cas asked, “Dean, did you like fucking him? You ever feel like you want to top?

Dean looked thoughtful, “Well, yeah, I did enjoy shoving my cock in someone. It was interesting, for a change. But no, I don’t really feel like I need to top anyone. I guess I am just your bottom.”

They made out more.

Finally, Dean broke loose and asked, “Cas, why did you introduce me as your fiancé to everyone?

Cas smiled. “Because, you silly man, I mean to marry you.”

“Cas. Is this a proposal?”

“You bet it is. Dean Winchester, will you marry me?”

Dean just grabbed Cas and kissed him passionately. “Yes,” he whispered. “A thousand times, yes.”

 

They decided on a spring wedding. Dean called Sam to tell him the news, and Sam was thrilled. He also asked if he could come for a visit over the winter break from college. Of course, they said yes.

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

A week later, they were at the airport to pick up Sam. Cas had bought him a round trip ticket, first class. Dean said he really didn’t need first class, but Cas insisted. When they saw Sam get off the plane, Cas whistled.

“Shit, how tall is he?”

Dean laughed. “Six foot five, actually, He got the height, I got the looks.’

When they reached each other, the brothers gave each other huge hug.

“Hello, jerk.”

Dean laughed, “Hi ya, bitch.”

Cas just smiled.

When the introductions were over, they went and picked up Sam’s bag and headed home. Sam was very impressed with Cas’ home. Dean showed him the guest room that was as far away from their bedroom as possible.

“Dean, are you really as happy as you seem to be?”

“Sam, I’m happier. Cas is just the best thing to ever happen to me. I love him more than I can say, and he loves me back.”

Sam just beamed at him. They went to the kitchen to have lunch. Dean had fixed a pot of chili knowing it was one of Sam’s favorites. They sat down and ate.

“So, Sam, what is your major? I don’t think Dean ever told me.”

“Pre-law. I want to be a lawyer.”

“Wow, very impressive. No wonder Dean is so proud of you.”

Dean just beamed.

After lunch, Sam said he was tired and went to take a nap. Cas hugged Dean and gave him sweet kisses.

“I really like your brother. You should be very proud of yourself.”

“Yeah, he’s a great guy. But I wish he was in bed for the night. I really need you inside me.”

Cas smiled, “You’re my nasty boy.”

 

When Sam got up, Cas went to write and give the guys time to talk. They chatted about a lot of different things, Then Sam got quiet.

“Sam, what’s up?” Dean got concerned.

“Dean, I’m in love. I think I want to get married.”

Dean was taken aback. “Married? In love? You never said a word. To who?”

Sam looked at his feet. “His name is Jess. We have been together since I was a freshman.”

Dean was speechless.

Finally, he said, “You’re gay? How come I didn’t know?”

“I’m more bi, actually. But since I met Jess, he is all I want.”

“Well, okay.” Dean looked thoughtful.

Then Sam said quietly, “Dean, do you ever think that we’re gay because, of, well, of what Dad did to us?”

Tears sprung to Dean’s eyes. One rolled down his cheek.

“No, dammit, no! What he did was wrong and dirty, but I honestly believe I have always been gay.”

“Have you told Cas?”

Dean looked stricken. “No.”

“I told Jess. It feels better to tell someone, Dean. And Cas would understand. He wouldn’t judge.”

Dean got up and left the room. He got himself a beer and started dinner.

 

Cas noticed worry and a sort of melancholy in Dean at dinner. He and Sam were quiet. It really worried him. After dinner, Sam excused himself and went to his room to read.

Cas pulled Dean into the living room and they sat on the couch together.

“Dean, tell me what’s wrong. I am worried about you.”

To Cas horror, Dean began to cry.

“Baby, what is it? Please, tell me.”

Dean sniffed and swallowed. He got control and said, “Cas, there is something about me I never told you. I never told anyone.”

Cas held Dean’s hands in his. “What is it baby? You know you can tell me anything.”

Dean was shaking. He looked at their hands intertwined for a bit.

Finally, he took a deep breath and said, “It’s about our Dad.”

There was a long pause. Cas just waited.

“After my Mom died. My Dad drank a lot. He got mean. And he… he… molested me. For years. And when Sam got a little older, he molested both of us.”

Cas was horrified. He grabbed Dean and hugged him tight. “Baby, I am so sorry.”

“Sam told his boyfriend and said that it felt better to tell. So, I guess I am going to tell you.”

Dean took a huge breath and let it out slowly.

“It started when I was seven. Mom had been dead for three years and things just got worse and worse with Dad. Then one night, he came into my bedroom. He never said a word. He just pulled down my pj bottoms, turned me over and raped me. No lube, no fingers, nothing. It hurt so bad, I cried and cried. He slapped me and told me to take it like a man.”

Cas was crying. He was so hurt by what Dean had endured and he felt like he would kill the man if he was still alive.

“After that, he raped me every day, sometimes more than once. He made Sam watch. He told him that this was to teach him how to make his old man happy when he was old enough. When Sam was eight, he started fucking him. He would fuck us both, every damn day. And he always made us watch while he fucked the other one. I’ll never forget the sight of him ramming into little Sam and Sam screaming.”

Dean was sobbing and Cas just held him. He couldn’t speak.

“I tried to pull him off Sam, but he hit me so hard I lost consciousness. When I woke up, all I could do was clean the blood off of Sam’s ass. Cas, it took me a year for my asshole to heal up after we got away.”

Cas was so angry he felt like he could easily kill someone. “I would kill that bastard with my bare hands. I wish I could bring him back from the dead to kill him slowly.”

Dean cried and cried. Cas had no idea what to do, so he just held him and let him cry. He was so angry and disgusted by what Dean had told him he was literally speechless. The thought of anyone hurting a child in that way was abhorrent, but the fact that it happened to the man he loved was tearing him up.

Finally, Dean stopped crying. He sighed. He looked at Cas and said, “Fuck me, Cas. Fuck me now.”

Cas led Dean to the bedroom. He slowly stripped off Dean’s clothes and laid him on the bed.

Then he stripped himself and lay next to Dean.

“You don’t have to do this, baby, if you don’t want to.”

Dean looked at him and said, “Oh I want to. Having you in me is what healed me. It is what made me feel whole again. You holding me, fucking me, it makes sense to me. Every time you stick your cock in me, it feels like nothing bad ever happened to me in my life. Please, I need you.”

Cas didn’t need any more encouragement than that. He kissed Dean, probing his mouth with a hard tongue. He kissed and nipped down his throat to take each nipple in his mouth. He sucked at them hard and bit them, listening to Dean moan as he did. He ran his tongue down Dean’s belly to his already hard cock. He kissed the head, then took each of Dean’s balls in his mouth and sucked. Then he pushed Dean’s legs up high. He tongued his taint and then sucked and licked his hole. It relaxed for him and he shoved two fingers in. He finger-fucked Dean until Dean was begging to be taken.

 

Cas fucked Dean hard. He rammed in and out, because that is what they both loved and he didn’t want anything to change because of what Dean had told him. Dean was whimpering and saying, “Oh fuck, Cas, it’s so good. Fuck me harder, fuck me so hard.”

It passed through Cas’ mind that maybe Dean liked it so rough because of what his father had done to him as a child, but he put the thought out of his mind. All he wanted was to give Dean what he wanted, what he craved. He fucked him even harder, as hard as he possibly could.

Dean came without either of them even touching his cock. He just shot streams of come onto his belly. The clenching of his hole made Cas come. Filling his man with his spunk was heaven on earth.

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

Dean fell into a deep sleep after they cleaned up. Cas found sleep elusive. He couldn’t stop thinking about what Dean had told him. It was beyond his comprehension how a father could harm his sons in any way, let alone that way. He understood better how Dean became a hooker. He understood better why Dean liked it as rough as Cas himself did. He wished he could take it all away, away from both Dean and Sam. But of course, he couldn’t. His heart was so filled with love for this man of his, he cried.

He finally fell asleep holding Dean in his arms.

He woke up to an empty bed and the aroma of coffee filling the room. He got up, pissed, and pulled on sleep pants. He padded to the kitchen to find Dean cooking and Sam watching him and drinking coffee.

“Morning both of you.”

Dean smiled and said, “Good morning sleepy head. I thought I was going to have to wake you up.”

Cas just smiled. “How are you doing, Sam?”

Sam smiled and said everything was good.

Cas gave Dean a kiss and got coffee.

While they ate the scrambled eggs and bacon Dean had fixed, Cas asked Sam about school.

“Yeah, it’s going good. But I came to tell Dean something. I, uh, well, I’m in love and I want to get married.”

“Yeah,” growled Dean, “They been together for three years and Sam never said a word.”

“I just wanted to be sure about him, Dean.”

 

Cas watched the exchange, then said, “So, Sam, when were you thinking of getting married?”

Sam smiled. “We were thinking about Christmas. If we can get it arranged and paid for, that is.”

Cas grinned and said, “Well, I’m paying for it, so that is one problem solved.”

Sam’s mouth fell open. “Cas, you don’t have to do that. You barely know me.”

“Yeah, but you are Dean’s brother and that is good enough for me.”

Dean had tears in his eyes. He got up and hugged Cas tightly.

Sam jumped up and said, “I’ve got to call Jess and tell him.” He ran out of the room.

 

Dean held Cas’ hand. “That is the most wonderful thing you have ever done for me.”

Cas just squeezed Dean’s hand. “Baby, I love you more than life itself. All I want to do is to make you happy.”

Sam came back, very excited. “Thank you so much, Cas. Dean, I want you to be my best man. And Cas, Jess wants you to stand up with him.”

Cas was flabbergasted. “Sam, he doesn’t even know me.”

“Yeah, Cas, but you are making it possible for us to even get married. That’s enough for him.”

They spent the morning making arrangements.

 

Later, Sam went to read in his room. Cas walked up to where Dean was putting dishes away and grabbed him around the waist.

“Get to the bedroom. Now.”

Dean went. Cas followed and when they got in the bedroom he shut the door and pushed Dean up against the wall. He trapped his hands up above his head and used his other hand to rub Dean’s cock through his pants. Dean rutted against his hand. Cas felt Dean’s cock harden. He opened Dean’s zipper, reached in and pulled his cock out.

Cas loved the sight of Dean’s cock. It was thick and just perfect. Cas grabbed it and Dean pushed his cock through Cas’ fingers.

“So needy.” Cas let him go and stripped off his clothes. When Dean stood naked in front of him. He looked him up and down and just took his hand and led him to the couch.

Cas stripped. He told Dean to show him that ass. Dean turned around and bent over. Cas poured lube on Dean’s ass and shoved two fingers into him.

“Oh fuck, Baby, that feels so good.”

Cas smiled. “This is going to feel better.”

He yanked his fingers out and shoved his cock all the way into Dean, never stopping until his balls slapped Dean’s ass. He grabbed Dean’s hips tightly and began to thrust in and out of Dean hard and fast. Dean was saying a litany of, “Fuck, fuck, fuck, Cas, oh fuck, so good…”

Cas held Dean’s hips so tightly it was probably going to leave bruises. He didn’t want Dean to be able to move at all, just to take what Cas was giving him.

“Don’t touch yourself. I have plans for your dick, baby.”

Dean held his hands on the back of the couch. Cas continued to rut in and out of Dean until his balls tightened and he flooded Dean with come. He pulled out, then he reached between Dean’s legs and grabbed his cock.

He pulled it down. Dean was moaning filthy sounds. Cas squeezed and pulled down on Dean’s cock, just as if he were milking a cow. He held Dean still with one hand on his back. He yanked and squeezed until Dean said, “Oh shit. I’m coming…” and he squirted come all over the couch and the rug. Cas kept milking Dean until his cock was completely soft.

“Fuck, Cas, what was that? How come we haven’t done that before?”

Cas grinned. “I just discovered it online.”

 

Dean looked at him and said, “Cas, you slut.”

They both laughed and went to clean up. Dean pointed out that it would be better if they threw down towels. Less clean-up of furniture and rugs. Cas told him he would buy new stuff before he worried about where the come went.

 

The next day Sam left. Dean hugged him tightly.

“Dean, you’ll see me in less than three months. You are my best man, after all.”

“Yeah, bitch. But I miss you.”

“Jerk.” Sam laughed.

Dean sighed as the plane took off. Cas just squeezed his hand.

 

Alone again in the house, they went back to their usual routines. Dean fixing breakfast, Cas writing for a few hours, having a nice dinner that Dean loved to fix, watching Dr. Sexy on TV, and of course, mind-blowing sex in every room.

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

The time rolled around for Sam and Jess’ wedding. It was two weeks before Christmas and Cas and Dean were supposed to fly out to California. That is when Cas discovered Dean was terrified of flying. Not just scared… terrified. Cas had the perfect solution.

He charted a private jet. It was total luxury inside and Cas swore to Dean that he would keep him so busy he wouldn’t have a chance to even get nervous. Dean reluctantly agreed.

The plane looked small to Dean, but he did have to admit that the inside was wonderful. It was all couches and lounges and had a big bar. He and Cas got settled in. The flight attendant asked if they needed anything, and Cas told her no, nothing but total privacy. She smiled and went to the forward cabin.

They had to put on seat belts for the take off. Dean was white knuckling the chair when Cas reached over and began to rub his hand over Dean’s crotch. Dean settled down a bit as his cock began to harden under Cas’ hand. The very second the seat belt light went off, Cas was all over Dean. He began to strip clothes off, never stopping until Dean was nude.

Dean began to ask about time, but Cas silenced him.

“We have plenty, baby. Just relax.”

Cas pushed Dean down on the couch. He stripped his own clothes off as Dean looked on, his cock hard and leaking pre cum already. Cas crawled over Dean and began to suck on Dean’s nipples hard, then nipped at them until they were hard marbles in his mouth. He licked his way down Dean’s belly to his cock, and Cas took it in his mouth. He just held it, not moving, until Dean was begging, “Please Cas. Suck it or something.”

Cas swallowed it down his throat. Dean was so thick but Cas could still deep throat him and he did, just swallowing once in a while to tighten his throat around Dean’s cock. Dean was squirming around and was near coming when Cas took his cock out.

Dean huffed but Cas said, “Slow, baby, we have a while.”

Cas sucked each of Dean’s balls into his mouth and rolled them around. He licked Dean’s taint and then put his mouth over Dean’s tight puckered hole. Dean was moaning and gasping. Cas rimmed his tongue around that sweet hole and sucked on it. Dean began to plead, “Please, shit, please, Cas, Fuck me.”

Cas reached for the lube that was on a table. He poured some onto Dean’s asshole. The he positioned himself and pushed his rigid cock into Dean hard and fast and rough. Dean bucked against him, pushing to get all of Cas in him as quickly as possible.

Cas gave it to Dean hard and fast and rougher than usual. He wanted to hurt Dean just a little. He needed to own Dean in every way possible, and even though he knew he already did, he just had to prove it to himself every once in a while.

He pulled out and Dean hissed. “Turn over.” Dean flipped onto his hands and knees obediently. Cas rammed back into him. Dean grunted but took it. Cas held his hips so he couldn’t move and reamed Dean for all he was worth. He reached down and grabbed Dean’s balls and pulled on them sharply.

Cas was pulling his cock all the way out of Dean every time and then just slamming back into him with every thrust.

Finally, Cas felt his balls rise and tighten and he rammed into Dean one last time and left his cock there, feeling it fill Dean with his hot jizz. He stayed until his cock got too soft to stay in.

Dean just lay there, sweating and panting. His hole was gaping open and Cas’ come ran down his thigh. Cas licked it off of Dean, then licked Dean’s hole to get more. Dean sucked in his breath.

“You okay, baby?” Cas was genuinely worried he had gone too far this time.

“I think so. Give me a minute, Cas.”

Cas sat back and waited, He was really frightened this time.

Finally, Dean said, “Jesus, Cas that really hurt.”

Tears filled Cas’ eyes. “I am so sorry. Please, please forgive me. Don’t leave me. I’m sorry.”

Dean looked up sharply. “Leave you? Fuck Cas, I’m never going to leave you. I just need warning, okay? You can fuck me any way you want to; any way you need to. But I just need you to tell me when you feel like you need to hurt me, okay? I just need some warning. I love you. I would never leave you, especially not over sex that got too rough.”

Cas said, “I don’t know why I do that shit. I can’t explain it. I just have to have you, I don’t know, I guess I need to hurt you to make sure you are really mine. It makes no sense.”

“Actually, it sort of does make sense, Cas. I get it, I do. But you have to realize that I am yours, body and soul. My ass belongs to you completely. And you can hurt me, it’s okay. Really, it is. I just need warning when you really need to hurt me a lot. I can take it. And angel, I love you.”

“Oh fuck, Dean I love you too. I love you so much and I’m sorry I can be such a dick.”

“Let’s get cleaned up. I’m hungry. And by the way, best flight ever, really!” Dean was laughing and that made Cas feel a little better.

 

They landed about forty-five minutes later. Cas had a car waiting to take them to the hotel. They got checked in and Dean phoned Sam. They made arrangements to meet for dinner. Dean and Cas would finally get to meet Jess. Cas bought some witch hazel from the hotel pharmacy and put it on Dean’s asshole. Dean swore it was fine, but Cas could see how red and sort of swollen it was. He still felt horrible and he wanted to do anything he could to make it better. Dean had to admit it did feel good on his sore hole.

 

They met Sam and Jess in the hotel dining room. Sam hugged Dean and Cas, and then stepped back to introduce them to Jess. Dean was taken aback. Jess looked like he was only eighteen or nineteen years old. He was thin, blonde, pretty… basically he was a twink. Jess grinned at Dean and shook his hand, then did the same with Cas. Dean just stared.

They were seated and everyone ordered a beer. They were looking at their menus, when Dean told Sam he needed to speak to him. They got up and headed for the bathrooms. When they got inside, Dean turned on Sam and said, “A twink? You are going to marry a motherfucking twink?”

Sam looked angry. “Jess is no twink. He is a sophomore, and he’s twenty. He is smart and funny and I love him.”

Dean just shook his head, “He better be all that and more, Sam. He better we worthy of you.”

They went back to the table. Cas looked worried but Dean just shook his head. Jess looked at Sam and Sam smiled.

They had a pleasant dinner. They found out that Jess majored in computer science. He didn’t have any family. He was putting himself through college with loans, scholarships and a job as a computer tech in a computer store. Little by little, Dean loosened up. They said good night, expecting to get together the next night to have a wedding rehearsal.

Back in the room, Cas said, “I like him, Dean. I think he is a good kid.”

Dean rubbed his eyes and said, “Yeah, I guess he is. I just wish he didn’t look like a god damn twink.”

Cas laughed. They cuddled up in bed, Dean with his head in the sweet spot where Cas’ neck met his shoulder. But not before Cas put more ointment onto Dean’s hole.

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

The next morning, Cas inspected Dean’s hole. Dean was embarrassed and sort of annoyed, but he got on his hands and knees and presented his ass for inspection. Cas said it looked much better.

“So, fuck it then. I need your cock in me, Cas.”

They make out for a while. Soft kisses. feeling each other’s bodies, nipping at nipples, and even a bit of ear nibbling just blissed them out. But then things get hot. Lips were bitten, nipples were sucked fiercely, hands cupped balls and Cas’ fingers found their way into Dean’s very tight hole.

“That’s what you get for putting that damn witch hazel on me” Dean complained.

“I’ll be gentle this time.”

And Cas was gentle. He lubed Dean up as well as his cock. He slid in gently and held until he felt Dean’s hole relax. He slid in further, taking his time. This is maddening to Dean, who tried to push back and get more of Cas’ cock, but Cas would have none of it.

Finally, Cas is bottomed out, and he began to fuck Dean, slowly and gently. Dean was moaning but it just isn’t enough for him.

“Cas. Please. Please fuck me harder. Fuck me like you want to. I know you want to fuck me hard, Please.”

Cas grabbed Dean and flipped them both over, so that Dean was on top, sitting on Cas’ cock.

“Come on, baby, do what you want.”

Dean began to slide himself up and down on Cas’ cock. He pushed harder and harder, impaling himself on Cas’ rigid cock. Cas just lay there watching Dean take his need out on him, watched his cock disappear into Dean over and over again. Dean is so tight around his cock, Cas just laid there, lost in ecstasy.

Cas fisted Dean’s cock and Dean thrust into his hand, even as he fucked himself on Cas. There is a rhythm; He pulled up and then jammed himself down, then he thrust into Cas’ hand. He kept up the rhythm until finally, he whimpered, “I’m gonna come…” and shot white streams of come all over Cas. Cas grabbed Dean and pulled him down to sit fully on his cock and filled Dean with his hot come, shooting over and over until he is sated.

Dean just sat on Cas, feeling Cas’ cock soften inside of him. Finally, he climbed off, trailing Cas’ come across both of them as it leaked out of him. He lay in Cas’ arms.

“I love you so much, Cas.”

“Oh baby, I love you too.”

 

They ordered room service breakfast. Cas accepted it in a robe while Dean pissed. They ate nude. When they were done, they fell back into the bed. More kissing, more exploring of each body, nipping and sucking and licking; just taking it easy.

“How many times in one day can we fuck, do you think?” Dean asked.

“No idea,” Cas answered, “but I have a feeling we are going to find out.”

They lay face to face, each one had the other’s cock in hand. Jacking each other off, just to the point of coming. Then stopping, Dean turned over and Cas took his ass. Spooning into one another, Cas thrusting into Dean and holding his hips still. They didn’t last long that time, Dean came in his hand and Cas shot into Dean then held him as long as he could.

A short nap. Dean woke up with Cas fingering his ass. Dean moaned and pushed against Cas hand. Cas rolled him onto his stomach and lay on top of him. He positioned himself and fucked Dean hard as Dean rutted his dick into the bed, trying to get enough resistance to come. Dean spread his legs wide apart and came on the bed. The clutching of his hole made Cas come.

Another nap. They woke up and called for lunch. A quick bite and back to the bed. Cas was hard before they even got to the bed. “On your knees. Show me your hole.”

Dean obeyed instantly. Cas took him immediately. He rutted into Dean doggy style and fucked him. He went fast and hard, and Dean pushed against him to get every inch. They lasted a long time, because of all the times they had already fucked. It seemed like Cas would never come. Dean fisted his cock but he couldn’t quite get there. Release just evaded him, it was so close he could taste it but he couldn’t get there.

Dean was moaning in frustration. He fisted harder and faster, still he couldn’t get there. He concentrated on Cas thrusting in and out of him. Cas was rock hard and pushing himself, chasing his own release. Finally, Cas felt it coming. He shoved in harder and there it was. It was amazing. It rolled over him and he saw stars. He pumped come up inside Dean over and over.

Dean clenched and tightened his hole and then, his orgasm came too. He fisted hard into his hand and came so hard he felt like he could pass out. He soaked the bed with his come.

They just lay, panting and sweating, unable to speak.

Finally, Cas said, “That was amazing. Incredible.”

Dean smiled and said, “Yeah. Best orgasm I ever had.”

They decided to nap again before they got ready for the wedding rehearsal.  No more sex.

They woke up a couple of hours later. Cas went to piss and came back with a raging hard on.

“What the fuck, Cas? All you did was piss.”

Cas grinned, “Yeah but I was thinking about you while I did.”

Cas sat on the couch. Dean looked at him, looked at that long, thick, hard cock. He walked over, turned around with his back to Cas and sat on it.

Cas grabbed his hips and Dean began to fuck himself on Cas. He was sitting on Cas and had his legs wide apart for leverage. He pulled up until Cas’ cock slid right out of him and then he sat on it, driving it into him until he bottomed out.

Cas sat and watched his cock disappear into Dean and then pop out again. It was beautiful. He honestly didn’t even know if he could come again, but he sure wanted to. Eventually, anyway.

Dean’s cock was hard as steel, but he didn’t touch it. He whispered to Cas, “When we are done, milk me, please. Cas.”

Cas of course agreed.

They went on and on. Both were spent, Cas wasn’t even close to coming but he still loved seeing Dean ride him. Dean pulled off Cas’ dick completely every time, ramming it back into him. He wanted to make Cas come this last time so badly. He tightened his hole and clenched down on Cas’ cock.

Suddenly. Cas felt himself rising, his balls tightening and he grabbed Dean and pulled him down to seat on his cock. He held him there and after a minute, he shot come into his lover again.

Dean was sweating and panting, moaning and in need of relief. Cas got up, and sat Dean down on the couch. He grabbed Dean’s hard cock and pulled it down towards the floor. He squeezed and pulled, milking Dean’s cock. Dean groaned and thrust his hips. Cas squeezed as hard as he felt he could safely. He yanked down and pulled and squeezed until finally, Dean actually cried out and cum ran out of him. He didn’t squirt, he just poured cum out. Cas put his hand in the stream and got some, and Dean watched as Cas licked it off his hand.

They were spent. They showered and dressed. They kissed as they left the room. What a fantastic day they had. Now, on to business.

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

They arrived at the place where the rehearsal was to take place. Dean was mumbling that he felt like he was walking funny. Cas just slapped his ass. They took their places next to the minister who was going to conduct the ceremony. Sam and Jess chose to walk down the short isle together, and it was really nice.

Then the minister asked Cas if they had their rings yet. Completely confused, he looked to Sam who was grinning like an idiot.

“Surprise! We planned a double ceremony!”

Cas’ mouth fell open and Dean sat down hard on a chair.

Cas stuttered, “Sam, I can’t get married tomorrow. My brother would never forgive me if…”

Sam broke in. “He’s flying in tonight.”

Cas sat down at that. “But, but how…”

Jess laughed. “Dude, you’re famous. It is easy to find out all about you online.”

Cas looked at Dean, who looked at Cas.

Cas smiled. “Baby, I guess we are getting married tomorrow. Better get up early and shop for rings.”

Dean had tears in his eyes.

 

Back in the room, Cas said, “I never guessed I was paying for two weddings.”

Dean had tears on his cheeks.

Cas gathered him up in his arms. “What’s the matter sweetheart?”

Dean just beamed at him through the tears, “I love you so much. I never dreamed in a million years I would ever find anyone like you. And now we are getting married? It is just like a dream.”

Cas held him. “It’s very real. I love you too, Dean Winchester. Having you as my husband is like a dream come true for me too.”

They were all fucked out. They went to bed and just kissed and spooned and went to sleep.

 

 

They woke up early. They just kissed and made out a little.

“When I fuck you the next time, you’ll be my husband.”

Dean just looked like a deer in headlights. It really made Cas laugh.

They were just about ready to go ring shopping when the room phone rang. Cas answered.

“Looks like we are having breakfast with Gabe before we go.”

Dean sighed.

 

Downstairs, Gabe gave both of them a huge hug.

“My bros. I am very happy for the two of you, really.”

Dean was pleasantly surprised.

They had a nice breakfast, Cas talking about his book and Gabe making obscene jokes about their wedding night. Some were actually funny.

 

Breakfast over, Cas and Dean left the hotel. Cas had a list of nearby jewelry stores, and they walked to the first one. They looked over the bands, but nothing really stood out. The walked to the next one.

There, in the window, were a beautiful pair of matched bands. They were made of smaller bands of silver and gold with a strip of wood separating them. Dean’s heart did a little flip when he saw them. He glanced at Cas, who had a huge smile on his face.

It was like they were just waiting for Cas and Dean to find them. They fit perfectly. They waited while the jeweler engraved the word, ‘ _forever_ ’ inside each one. Dean was speechless and Cas was giddy when they got back to the hotel.

Cas was all over Dean. He pulled him close and slid his hands under Dean’s shirt.

“Listen up, cowboy,” Dean said, “There will be _no_ fucking until you put a ring on this.” He held up his hand. Cas laughed.

“Okay, okay, nothing below the waist. But baby, I still need to feel some skin.”

They undressed and laid together on the bed. Cas kissed Dean so much, their lips felt swollen. He ran his hands all over Dean’s chest and back, and sucked and bit his nipples. Dean licked down Cas’ throat and sucked and bit a mark on his shoulder. Their cocks were so hard they hurt.

But every time Cas’ hand went anywhere south of Dean’s navel, Dean slapped his hand away.

“Fuck, Dean, you are killing me here. How can I marry you with a huge, raging hard on in my pants?”

“Dunno, angel, but you’re just going to have to work it out. No fucking until we are married.”

“Who knew you’d be so bossy.” Cas grumbled.

Dean just laughed and nibbled Cas’ ear.

 

After a while Cas simply couldn’t stand it anymore. He got up and turned on the TV. His cock was huge, purple and raining pre cum on the floor. Dean felt sorry for him, but he really wanted to wait. He got up, looked at his own leaking cock and sighed. They sat and watched an episode of Dr. Sexy. Finally, their throbbing cocks softened. Cas still felt like his balls could explode.

It was time to go. They were in their suits, ties straightened, shoes shined. Both of them were nervous, not of the act of getting married really, just of the ceremony. But they went downstairs to the room where the ceremony was taking place.

 

Gabe was there, and a woman that got introduced as Jess’ aunt. Finally, Sam, Jess, Dean and Cas all stood up in front of the minister who was conducting the ceremony. It was arranged that Dean and Cas were the witnesses for Sam and Jess, and the reverse for Dean and Cas.

 

_Friends and Loved Ones_

_We are gathered here tonight to witness the joining of these four men in holy matrimony._

_Marriage is a sacred bond that tells us to have faith in the future._

_It tells us that love is the most binding emotion in the universe._

_It tells us that the desire to put another person before ourselves is how we find God in spirit._

_Sam Winchester, do you solemnly swear to take Jess Singer as your lawfully wedded husband?_

_To honor him, care for him in sickness and in health, and to love him as long as you live?_

 

Sam said, “I do.”

 

It was repeated for Jess, who also said, “I do.”

 

_Then exchange rings as a symbol of your eternal love._

_Then by the power invested in me by the state of California, I pronounce you husband and husband._

_You may kiss._

 

Dean was crying. It was so beautiful to him.

 

Sam and Jess stepped aside and Cas and Dean stepped forward.

The ceremony was repeated. When Cas slipped his ring onto Dean’s finger, tears were rolling down both their faces.

The kiss was the best they ever had.

 

 

The reception was small but really nice. There were a few friends of Sam and Jess’. The wedding cake was beautiful, but much to the amusement of Cas and Dean, there was also a ‘wedding pie’ for Dean. They didn’t really know anyone there except Gabe, who left early with a female friend of Jess’.

 

When it came to dancing to their song, the dance floor cleared. ‘Open Arms’ by Journey was the song, and they danced in each other’s arms. Cas had his arms around Dean’s neck, Dean held Cas tightly around the waist. Everyone else just disappeared. The universe held just them.

 

Finally, it was time to go to their room. They could hardly get there without tearing each other’s clothes off in the elevator.

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

The second the door to their room shut, they were tearing each other’s clothes off.  Naked, they touched each other everywhere. Hands running over faces, chests, bellies, inner thighs and then, of course, to balls and hard dicks. They fell onto the bed, kissing madly, deeply and wildly. Lips were bitten and sucked on, necks were nipped and sucked. Nipples were bitten and sucked until they were hard as rocks.

Cas took over. He pushed Dean down on his back and pulled his legs far apart and up. He stopped for a minute to admire that sweet, tight hole. It was puckered and pink, just waiting to be opened and fucked. Cas got the lube, poured some into Dean’s ass crack, some on his finger and lubed up his cock. He pushed three fingers into Dean, and loved the grunt it elicited. He ran his fingers in and out, feeling Dean push back,

“How do you want it, husband?”

Dean moaned and said, “Rough. I want you to hurt me Cas. Take me and claim me as yours. You love to hurt me, so hurt me tonight.”

Cas’ eyes blazed. He yanked his fingers out of Dean, pulled Dean’s legs onto his shoulders so he could go deep, and crammed his cock all the way into Dean.

Cas sat back on his heels and pulled Dean onto his lap. Dean’s legs were still on his shoulders. He rammed into Dean with all the strength he had. Holding Dean’s hips so that he couldn’t move, he shoved into him ruthlessly.

Dean cried out a couple of times, but never told Cas to stop or slow down, so Cas just got rougher. He yanked out and made Dean get on his hands and knees. He shoved back in to him as hard as he could and again, Dean grunted, but pushed back to show Cas he was all right.

Cas grabbed his hips again and fucked Dean hard and deep. Dean had a hold of the headboard to keep from being fucked right into the wall. Finally, Cas pulled Dean back to the edge of the bed, and Cas stood up, He pulled Dean’s hips up until they left the bed and only Dean’s arms and chest were on the bed. He felt his cock slam into that tight hole and the hot channel that it led to. He filled it, he felt it open for him and then clench around him again. He fucked Dean until he felt his balls almost rise into his body. He forced in all the way and just held there, filling Dean with a day’s worth of pent-up come.

He let Dean down onto the bed. Dean was just panting and drenched in sweat. Cas rolled him over and took Dean’s hard cock into his mouth. Dean began to fuck into Cas’ mouth, holding his head and he had his fingers caught up in Cas’ hair. Cas swallowed him down and let him fuck his mouth until he wiggled and shot salty come down Cas’ throat.

Cas crawled up Dean’s body. Dean took Cas’ face in his hands and looked deeply into his eyes.

“You see, angel, you can hurt me and it is fine. I’m yours to do with any way you want. I just need to know what we’re doing. When you’re rough and when you hurt me, I know it is because you need to claim me again and again. I get it. I want you to claim me, hell, I _need_ you to. Just tell me when you need to do it.”

Cas kissed Dean deeply. He was so blessed to have this man, who understood him so well. His husband.

Dean’s hole was red and a little swollen. Cas regretted the rough sex, but Dean would have none of it.

“Hey, we are not done for the night. You just have to take it easy.’

Cas wasn’t so sure, but Dean insisted.

“If you think for one second we are only fucking once on our wedding night, you’ve lost your mind, angel.”

So Cas began to kiss and suck and play with Dean’s body again until they were both so hard and throbbing that their need overcame anything else. Cas pushed Dean’s legs up and out and poured lube on him until it messed the bed. He very tenderly pushed one finger into Dean, and Dean winced but pushed against it. Cas carefully opened Dean up.

He lay on top of Dean, supported by his arms. He wanted to look into his husband’s eyes this time. Dean reached down and grabbed Cas’ cock, guiding it into his very lubed hole. Cas just pushed the head of his cock into Dean and again, Dean winced. Cas wanted to stop but he knew Dean wouldn’t let him.

Very slowly and carefully, he managed to fully bottom out in Dean. Dean was looking into his eyes and they were lust-blown, pupils dilated. It was beautiful to see.

Cas fucked Dean slowly and carefully, and Dean moved with him. He met every thrust, pushing against Cas’ cock to get more. He fisted his own cock, hard and fast, and came quickly, shooting come over both of them. The tightening of his hole around Cas tipped him over the edge and he unloaded in Dean. He just lay on Dean until his cock softened and slipped out. Then he got beside Dean and held him.

“I love you so much, angel.”

“I love you too, husband.”

 

Cas went to the bathroom to clean up, and brought back a warm wet washcloth and cleaned Dean. Dean was sleepy and pulled Cas into the bed next to him. But before he would let Dean go to sleep, Cas insisted on putting ointment onto Dean’s sore hole. Dean didn’t argue this time, it actually felt pretty good. They spooned to sleep.

 

Cas woke up first. He padded to the bathroom and took a long satisfying piss. He walked back out and looked at his sleeping husband. His heart was so full, he loved that man more than life itself. He set about picking up their discarded clothes from last night, and ordered breakfast to be delivered to the room. Dean slept peacefully on.

Dean woke up when the waiter knocked on the door with the breakfast cart. He rubbed his eyes and smiled at Cas.

“Morning, my beautiful angel.”

Cas grinned, “Morning, my beautiful husband. Now get your ass out of bed and come eat.”

Dean took a piss and then sat down to eat. Cas had on sleeping pants, but Dean was naked. Cas just looked at his body. His cock and balls were hanging over the edge of the chair. Cas wanted to taste them so badly. But no, it was time to eat food first.

Dean smiled when he caught Cas looking at his junk. His butt felt better and this was their last day here. He was hoping for a day filled with married sex. He moved just a little in his chair, causing his cock to move as well. Cas’ eyes were glued to it.

“See anything you like, husband?”

Cas growled and bolted out of the chair. He was on Dean in a heartbeat, pulling him out of the chair and over to the couch.

“Hands and knees, now.”

Dean did just that, showing Cas his ass. Cas looked closely at Dean’s hole, which looked back to normal. So he dived in, face first. Dean gasped as Cas rimmed his hole and then shoved the tip of his tongue up inside of him. Cas licked and pressed the flat of his tongue against Dean’s pucker. Dean was panting, “Oh fuck, Cas. Oh fuck it’s too good…’ Cas kicked off his sleeping pants.

Cas drooled on Dean’s hole. “Can I take you using spit?”

“Fuck yeah. Do me. Cas. Do me now.”

Cas positioned himself and slid into Dean. He did it slowly so as not to cause any further trouble. Dean pushed against him, trying to get more.

Cas lifted one of Dean’s legs to get access to take him deeper. Dean moaned for him to do it, so Cas bottomed out. Dean was tight and clenched around his cock and it was maddening. His channel was so hot and wet, Cas just had to go for it.

Cas fucked Dean hard and fast, not being able to stop. Dean whimpered but said, “It’s okay, baby. Just fuck me.” Cas tried to slow down, but Dean pushed against him urging him to keep up his speed.

Cas whispered, “I’m gonna milk you dry after I come up your cunt, baby. Your cunt is for me, only me.”

Dean said, “Yes, oh god yes, I am your cunt hole.  Use me.”

Cas could feel himself close. He lifted Dean’s leg higher and bottomed out in him. He didn’t move, causing Dean to whimper again.

“Shhh, I got you baby.” Cas just left himself there until he felt it roll over him. He spurted up Dean over and over.  When he pulled out, he watched his come run out of Dean and down his leg.

Cas let Dean’s leg down and grabbed his cock from behind. He yanked down on it hard. Dean moaned. Cas squeezed Dean’s cock tightly and pulled down, twisting his hand as he did. He milked Dean hard, and Dean was almost crying. It hurt but it felt so good he couldn’t tell where the pain ended and the pleasure started.

Dean came and again, it just poured out of him in a stream almost as if he were pissing instead of coming. It was such an erotic sight to Cas, watching the come pour out of his man.

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

At some point they needed to pack. It was hard to tear themselves out of the bed because they were so tired, though. Dean finally made the decision to do it and he drug himself up and started. Cas sighed and got up to help. Once that chore was done, they crawled back in bed and napped. It was dark outside when Dean finally woke, and Cas was still sleeping soundly.

Dean got up and went to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror, and he looked rough. He had a three-day beard growth, circles under his eyes and his neck was covered with hickeys. He looked at his chest and it had bruises, as did his hip bones. He actually smiled.

He brushed his teeth and shaved. When he left the bathroom, Cas was awake and smiling at him.

“I look like I got mugged.”

Cas laughed, “In a way, I guess you did.”

Cas went in to get cleaned up as well. Their plane left in just a little over twelve hours.

When Cas came out, Dean asked, “So, are you going to fuck me all the way home?”

Cas leered at him, “Damn straight I am. Maybe not as rough, but for just as long.”

 

They ordered a light supper and went back to bed. When the alarm went off, Dean groaned but got up. “Come on, Cas. Get your ass up, angel.”

Cas sighed but got up. They got dressed and had their suitcases collected and went down to the waiting car. Soon they were at the plane and Dean was nervous again.

“Come on, baby, I’ll make you forget you are even in a plane. Cas took him by the hand and led him into the plane. They sat side by side on the big couch and buckled up. When the engines began to rev up, Dean tensed up, but Cas palmed his cock through his pants and said, “Soon.”

As soon as they were in the air and the seat belt light went off Cas was on Dean. He stripped him again, and then stripped himself. He pushed Dean down on the couch and spread his legs. He went straight to work, burying his face in Dean’s ass. He shoved two fingers into that tight hole, along with some lube and set about finger fucking Dean while he also licked around his hole. Dean was panting and pushing against Cas soon enough.

“I want you to come without either of us touching your cock.”

Dean nodded.

Cas laid back and pulled Dean on top of him. He spread his legs and bent his knees to improve Dean’s angle, and Dean positioned himself above Cas’ hard cock. Cas helped guide him and Dean pushed himself onto Cas’ cock. He sat down on it, bottoming himself fully. Then he rocked up and down, fucking himself fast and hard. His cock slapped Cas’ belly each time Dean went down, but neither he nor Cas touched it. Cas just watched, loving how his cock disappeared into Dean over and over. Dean was tight on his cock and hot inside.

Cas was close. Dean sensed this and sped up, ramming himself faster and faster. His cock kept slapping on Cas’ belly until Dean began to moan, “Shit, Cas, I’m going to shoot.” And shoot he did. He came all over Cas. The clenching of his hole around Cas’ cock did it for Cas, who grabbed Dean, pulled him down and made him sit on Cas’ cock without moving. Dean wanted to wiggle but Cas held him firmly. Then Dean felt Cas’ hot come fill him.

Not enough time had elapsed. There was still more than an hour and a half before they landed. Cas went to work on Dean again. He kissed him, sucked his nipples and pinched them until they were hard little pebbles. He worked his way down and sucked Dean’s cock into his mouth. He licked and sucked until Dean was rock hard again.

But this time, he reached into a small bag next to the couch. He produced a rather large vibrator.

“Look what I got for you.”

Dean’s eyes got big. He watched as Cas turned it on and listened to it hum, then Cas ordered him to lay on his stomach.

Dean felt the vibrator near his hole. He tensed up a little but Cas shoved it up him anyway. Dean grunted, but he tried to relax. Cas held it without moving in Dean until Dean was wiggling his ass, and begging Cas to do something, anything.

Cas began to fuck Dean with the vibe. He was careful to hit Dean’s prostate with every thrust. Dean was wild, saying, “No, no, it’s too much. Shit Cas, I can’t take it. Oh fuck, Cas…”

Cas just kept on. Dean was rutting into the couch, rubbing his needy cock against the rough material to get relief. Suddenly, Dean arched his ass into the air and shot come all over the couch. He pushed on the vibe so hard it came out of him, to his great relief.

“Holy fuck, Cas. That thing is just too much.”

Cas just grinned his most evil grin. “Nah, you loved it baby.”

They moved to the other couch since Dean had squirted all over the first one.

 

“We’ve got time for one more.”

”Oh no, Cas, I don’t think I can.”

“Oh yes, you can and you will, baby. Make me hard.”

Dean took Cas into his mouth and swallowed his cock. He opened his throat and allowed Cas to fuck his mouth until he was hard. Then Cas sat down and told Dean to sit on his cock,

Dean obeyed. But then, Cas just sat there. He didn’t move a muscle. It was making Dean nuts.

“Please, Cas, move. Or let me move. Shit please.”

Cas just said no. He held Dean tightly so that he couldn’t rock on Cas’ cock at all. Being filled without movement, without being fucked was sheer torture. Dean was practically crying.

“Cas, how can you stand this? Please, please Cas. Fuck me.”

Time seemed to stand still. The only thing Dean could do was to tighten and relax his ass hole. It just made things worse.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Cas began to move. He lifted Dean up and off his cock completely, then pulled him down to open for it again. Dean sobbed with relief. Over and over, Cas pulled Dean completely off his cock and then forced him to open for it. Dean came so hard he saw stars, never touching his cock. Cas pulled Dean off one last time and then jammed him down until he was as far up Dean as was possible and he came, again filling Dean up with hot come.

When Dean was allowed to get up, come ran out of him and down his thighs.

“Holy fuck, Cas, that was hard. I thought I would lose my mind.”

Cas just kissed him.

“Time to clean up and get dressed.”

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

It was good to be home. Dean unpacked for them and did a couple of loads of wash. There were tons of ‘congratulation’ messages on their phones and on the Internet. Cas’ email box was full.

“You have so any fans, Cas. It must make you feel so good.” Dean was so proud of his husband.

“Yeah, well, most of them are only fans as long as you keep making books. Stop, or even slow down and most of them move on to the next new author.”

Cas was finished with his new book, _Supernatural_. His publisher was raving over it; sure it was going to be a best seller. Dean loved it, and thought it was the best thing Cas had written.

 

They settled back into their routine, Dean fixing breakfast, morning sex, lunch, doing chores or shopping, dinner, TV or Netflix, then mind-blowing sex until they fell asleep. Sometimes it was rough, sometimes even painful, but lots of times it was sweet. They just couldn’t get enough of each other.

 

Cas wanted to introduce light BDSM into things. Dean agreed, with reservations. He didn’t want to get really hurt and he could stop it at any time. Cas agreed. Dean came up with a safeword: ‘Impala.’

Cas tied Dean to the bed, spread eagle and on his stomach. He lubed Dean up and shoved that big vibrator up him, turned up high, and left him there. Dean was going crazy. He couldn’t really move to rub his aching cock against the bed and the vibe was torture. He ended up yelling for Cas to come back. Cas had actually been standing just out of Dean’s view. He walked over and rubbed Dean’s back. Dean had not used his safeword yet.

“Cas please. I need to move or I need you to fuck me… shit, I need something, please.”

“Hold on, baby. Soon.”

Dean wanted to cry, but he would be damned if he used his safeword yet.

 

Cas left the vibe in Dean for half an hour, but it felt like a day to Dean. Finally, Cas pulled it out. Dean’s cock was huge and leaking pre cum onto the bed in a torrent. Cas untied him and turned him over, smiling at the sight of Dean’s throbbing cock.

“You’re damn lucky I don’t put you in a cock cage.”

Dean growled, “If you try, there is going to be bloodshed.”

Cas just chuckled.

Cas tied Dean to the bed again. Dean groaned. Cas touched the leaking tip of Dean’s cock and it produced a loud moan.

“My poor baby, so needy.”

But instead of helping Dean, Cas snapped a cock ring around the base of Dean’s cock.

“No,” wailed Dean.

“Oh, you don’t really need to come yet, baby.”

Dean really did want to cry now.

 

Cas positioned himself in the 69 position over Dean. His cock hung down over Dean’s mouth.

“Suck me off.”

Dean took Cas’ big hard cock in his mouth. Cas lowered himself until most of his cock was available to Dean. Dean couldn’t deep throat from his position, but he sucked and licked Cas. But then, Cas sucked the leaking pre cum off the tip of Dean’s cock.

“Oh my fucking god.” Dean virtually screamed. “Cas, don’t, please…”

Cas took all of Dean’s cock in his mouth. He sucked on him hard and ran his mouth up and down the shaft. Dean was actually crying.

“Please, please let me come. I need it so bad… please, please.”

 Cas just continued to blow Dean. Around Dean’s cock he said, “Blow me, damn it.’

Dean sucked Cas cock into his mouth with tears running down the side of his face. He tounged and sucked until Cas pushed his cock into Dean’s mouth and came, shooting salty come down Dean’s throat.

Cas pulled his mouth off of Dean and unsnapped the cock ring. Come shot out of Dean high in the air. Dean was saying a litany of things like “Fuck, oh sweet Jesus, fuck me fuck…” He thrust into the air with his hips.

Cas smiled and sucked the last of the come from Dean’s purple cock. Dean was moaning and wiggling, needing to be untied.

When Cas untied him, Dean hugged him tightly. “It was a fantastic orgasm, angel, but man, that is hard. I don’t think I liked that.”

Again, Cas just smiled.

 

Cas waited a few days and just had their usual sex. But then he took Dean into the bedroom and stripped him. He put him on the bed and produced a spreader bar. He attached it to Dean’s ankles. This kept Dean’s legs spread far apart with no way for him to close his legs. He tied Deans’ wrists together and then to the headboard. He licked and teased Dean, nipping his nipples and then sucking them hard, licking his belly, biting his throat. Dean was hard in no time.

Cas lifted the spreader bar to give him access to Dean’s tight asshole. He used some lube, then showed Dean a large butt plug. Dean’s eyes got big. Sure enough, Cas forced into Dean. Dean grunted with the large intrusion, then felt his hole tighten on the small neck of the plug. But he felt so full with the large end of the plug inside of him. He tried to relax but it was impossible. It felt good and terrible at the same time.

Cas used some lube and fisted Dean’s cock. Dean began to thrust into Cas’ hand as much as he could. Cas squeezed him and jacked him just to the point where he felt he could come. Then Cas let go of him and sat back. Dean moaned in frustration. Cas just smiled.

Again and again Cas brought Dean just to the brink of coming and stopped. Soon, Dean was sweating and panting, “Please, please, please. Cas, please…”

Still Cas played with him and didn’t allow him to come. A half an hour passed. Dean was pleading. Cas stretched it to an hour, and Dean was sobbing. Sweat poured off of him and his cock throbbed purple and angry. Pre cum poured out of the tip, and Cas would stop to suck it off of the head from time to time. This made Dean beg all the louder.

Finally at the hour and a half mark, Cas moved away completely and took the spreader bar off Dean. He used his forefinger and thumb to grasp Dean’s cock at the base and squeeze it tightly. This completely prevented Dean from coming. Dean was thrusting into the air with his hips, but that didn’t help anything.

Cas pulled Dean’s legs up, yanked out the butt plug causing Dean to cry out. Cas shoved his cock into Dean’s open hole and began to fuck him. At the same time, he took his fingers from around Dean’s cock. Dean shot come as high in the air as he ever had before. He came and came, moaning and whimpering with every squirt that came out of him. Cas fucked him hard and eventually, Dean pushed back against him and brought Cas to a long hard orgasm.

“I think you’re trying to kill me.”

Cas just kissed him.

 


	17. Chapter 17

 

Cas’ book was a huge success. It hit the best seller list the first week it was out and was number one in no time. Cas’ agent wanted him to do a book signing and interview tour.

Dean told him he should do it.

But Cas was resistant. “Dean, they are hard work. We would be in hotel rooms for a night, maybe two and then we would have to go to the next city. It would really mess with our sex life and I won’t let anything do that.”

Dean had an idea.

“What about a tour bus? We could live out of it, go from city to city but still be together all day while you traveled.”

Cas grinned. “Baby, you are a genius. That just might work.”

 

And so, Cas was scheduled for a ten-day tour. A huge tour bus came and picked them up. Dean had packed for them and the bus driver took the suitcases on the bus. Dean whistled when they got on. It was amazing. The front was like a living room, with a big screen TV with a game system. There was a kitchen, and behind that a nice bathroom with a walk-in shower. But the best part was the bedroom. It had a huge bed with a memory foam mattress. Dean loved that, smiling, “It remembers me.”

The tour started in Chicago. Cas was on two morning shows and then did a huge book signing. Dean was so proud of him. The response to the book was amazing.

That night was their first full night on the bus. Cas stretched out on the bed and Dean just worshipped him. He kissed him for a long time, then sucked on his neck (being careful not to leave any marks). He worked on Cas’ chest, biting and sucking his nipples and kissing him all over. He worked down the trail of hair that led to Cas’ cock, sucking and licking his way to Cas’ very hard cock.

He licked pre cum off the tip of Cas’ cock and then took it into his mouth. Cas was big and Dean had always had a problem getting all of it into his mouth, but he took as much as he could. He sucked in his cheeks and went up and down the shaft. Cas was breathing heavy and thrusting up into Dean’s mouth.

Then he pulled Dean off. He pulled him up and made Dean straddle him. He got lube and told Dean to use it on himself. Dean put lube on his fingers and stuck them up inside of himself. First he used one finger then two. Cas loved watching Dean open himself up. But he needed inside Dean in the worst way. He pulled Dean’s fingers out and pushed him down on his cock. Dean sat down fully on Cas, sinking down until he sat flat on Cas. His cock and balls lay on Cas’ belly.

Dean gasped, “I was going to eat you out.”

Cas whispered, “I couldn’t wait. Fuck me. Dean.”

Dean put his hands on Cas’ chest and began to pull himself up. Cas pulled on him until his cock actually came out of Dean, then pushed him back down, forcing him to open for Cas’ cock. Dean groaned. Cas did this over and over, pulling Dean off him and pushing him back on. Cas loved feeling Dean’s hole being forced to accept him over and over. Dean was so tight, his hole wrapped around Cas’ cock like a vise. His channel was so hot and so wet. Cas felt his orgasm roll over him and it was magnificent. He moaned and forced Dean down and held him there. He filled Dean up with his jizz. Dean threw his head back and came all over Cas. Cas fucking loved that he could make Dean come without touching his cock. It made him feel powerful.

They cleaned up and slept. Cas had an early day the next morning.

 

The next morning, the bus pulled up to the front entrance of the local TV station. Cas was scheduled for an interview. The walkway was lined with fans. Cas and Dean got off the bus. Cas waved to the crowd. A security guard from the TV station was leading them in, when suddenly, a man jumped in front of them. It all happened so fast, no one really had time to react. No one, that is, except Dean. The man pointed a gun at Cas, yelling, “Die fag!” Dean jumped in front of Cas just as the gun flashed. Dean fell to the pavement, blood pouring out of his chest. The security guard tackled the man and wrestled him down, disarming him and beating him badly. People were screaming and running away.

Cas was on the ground holding Dean’s head. “Call 911!” Someone was screaming but he had no idea if it was him screaming or someone else.

“Dean. Dean, please hang on. Oh god, Dean please don’t die.” Cas was crying and clutching Dean to his chest. He was covered in blood.

 

They let Cas go in the ambulance with Dean as if anyone could have stopped him. They worked feverishly to stop the bleeding and they started an IV. Cas held on to Dean’s hand, praying and begging him to stay with him. When they got to the hospital, no one would let him go with Dean. He just sat in the waiting room, Dean’s blood drying sticky on his shirt. Cas was completely numb.

After what seemed like hours, a Doctor came out to talk to Cas.

“He’s a lucky man. The bullet missed his heart and just nicked his lung. Half an inch to the right and he’d be dead. He is in surgery now to remove the bullet and repair the damage. You can see him in recovery.”

Cas sagged at the news. He called Sam and Jess to tell them what happened. He assured them they did not need to come, that Dean would be fine.

Finally, he was allowed into recovery to see Dean. Dean looked so pale and small in the bed. Cas just started to cry. He was so relieved and he had been so scared, it just all came out at once. He lay his head on the bed and sobbed.

He felt a hand on his head. He looked up sharply to see Dean looking at him. Dean smiled weakly and said, “Don’t cry, angel. I’m okay.”

Cas just kissed him fiercely. “You idiot, what did you do that for?”

Dean said, “Better me than you. That’s why I did it.”

Cas just shook his head. “Dean, I would die without you. So you wouldn’t have saved me anyway.”

 

Dean got put in a private room, of course. While he slept, Cas cancelled the rest of the tour. He told his agent they could reschedule when Dean was completely well again.  He arranged to have clothes brought to him. The police showed up and questioned him about what happened. He was told that the man was in custody and had confessed. He went back in and sat next to the bed, holding Dean’s hand. The private nurses he had arranged for checked on Dean often. He seemed to be doing all right. Cas fell asleep in the chair with his head on the bed.

Dean woke up in the early morning. He put his hand on Cas’ head and Cas woke up immediately.

“Didn’t mean to wake you up, angel.”

Cas asked, “How are you baby? How do you feel?”

Dean laughed but grunted with pain. “Sort of like I got shot. Can I get a drink of water?”

Cas held the cup up so that Dean could suck some water from the straw. A nurse came in and checked his vital signs and gave him some antibiotics in his IV. Dean asked, “Can my husband get in the bed with me? I really need that.”

The nurse smiled and said, “I think that would be fine.”

Cas crawled in and lay next to Dean, holding him in his arms. They both sighed contentedly.

Dean continued to improve. Later that day he said, “Holy fuck, I’m horny. I bet you are crazed.”

Cas laughed and said, “Oh no. No sex until you are out of here. No touching cocks, nothing.”

Dean growled.

 


	18. Chapter 18

 

Dean got better every day. He was up walking in the hall two days later. The doctor told him he could be discharged in a couple of days as long as he got follow-up care at home. Cas assured the doctor that Dean would have the best of care.

Dean got whinier every day about being horny. Cas was very tempted to jack him off, but worried that it might put strain on his stitches or stress him in some way.

To his utter embarrassment, finally Dean asked the nurse if Cas could jack him off. He told her it would help a lot and it might make him heal faster.

The nurse looked embarrassed, but said in a low voice, “I think it would be all right, but just once.”

She left the room and closed the door.

Cas was mortified. “Dean, I can’t believe you did that.”

Dean laughed and said, “I’m going crazy, angel and I know you are too. Get in this bed.”

Cas sighed and climbed in. He reached under Dean’s hospital gown and grabbed Dean’s cock.

“No, no, wait. Open your pants.” Dean looked determined.

Cas unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Dean put his hand in and pulled out Cas’ dick. He fisted it, and Cas did the same for him.

They only had had spit but it was enough. Cas gave Dean the best hand job he had ever given anyone. Dean did a damn good job too. It wasn’t long until they both were shooting come into each other’s hands. They made a bit of a mess, but Cas cleaned it up. Cas had to admit he did feel better.

 

Dean got discharged. Cas had arranged for a limo to take them home. It was a ten-hour drive. Dean had oral antibiotics and pain meds to take. Cas made sure he was completely comfortable.

Dean slept part of the way. He was still regaining his strength. Cas was just so thankful that he was all right, words failed him. Dean was his life and without him, Cas just didn’t feel he could go on.

Dean woke up smiling. “Hey angel. Remember you said that we could fuck when we got home? I am holding you to that.”

Cas smiled, too. “Yeah, I remember. But we have to take it slow and very easy babe. You don’t have all your strength back yet.”

“That’s okay. I just need you inside me so badly, I will take it any way I can get it.”

 

Anxious to get home, they just went through a drive through and got burgers and fries, to the amusement of the people working there. It wasn’t every day a huge limo went through the drive through,

Finally, they were home. Dean was just thrilled. Cas was happy too. Cas told Dean to go get in bed. Dean grinned and said “Yes sir!” Cas just scowled at him. “I meant for a nap.”

“Oh hell no. I will never nap again unless you fuck me. Now.” Dean crossed his arms and looked determined.

Cas sighed. “Okay, you spoiled brat. Go get undressed. I’ll be up in a minute.”

Dean went to the bedroom, stripped and laid down on the bed. He was already getting hard just in anticipation.

Cas came in and smiled. He loved that Dean was already getting hard. What a slut his husband was.

Cas stripped and got on the bed beside Dean. He kissed him and forced his mouth open to attack his tongue. Dean hummed into Cas’ mouth. Cas ran his hands down Dean’s chest and pinched his nipples. Dean moaned and said, “Oh yeah, angel.”

Cas grabbed lube and lubed up his fingers. It had been a week since he had fucked Dean and Dean needed to be opened. Cas pushed Dean onto his side. Dean bent his legs up to give Cas unrestricted access to his hole. Cas lubed it up as well, and pushed one finger into Dean. Dean was so tight he almost couldn’t get in. Dean moaned and pushed back to get more of it. Cas pushed his finger in all the way and found Dean’s prostate. He played along it and Dean made an obscene noise in his throat.

Cas played the finger around then added a second. Dean was panting and pleading for more. So one by one, Cas added fingers until he had all four in Dean’s hole.

Dean fucked himself on them. He was about as open as he was likely to get so Cas positioned himself behind Dean, pulled his ass cheeks apart and pushed the head of his cock into the sweet puckered hole. Dean gasped, feeling Cas force him open as if he were a virgin.  Cas couldn’t believe how tight Dean was around his cock. It was like he was fucking a velvet vise.

Slowly he inched his way into Dean until he was fully in. He just held there, allowing Dean to relax even more, but Dean was begging to be fucked. So he pulled back and began to fuck Dean slowly but hard. Dean was whimpering, “Oh fuck yeah, so good, so good Cas. Needed you in me. Needed you…” Cas reached over Dean’s hip and fisted his cock. Dean thrust into Cas’ hand in rhythm with being fucked. It had been too long. They both couldn’t last. Dean shot streams of come into Cas’ hand while Cas came over and over in Dean, filling him with a week’s worth of hot come.

 

They lay in each other’s arms. Dean napped and Cas just held him. Dean still needed to heal more. Cas made a mental note to make a doctor’s appointment when Dean woke up. When he did, Cas insisted that he lay on the couch. Dean didn’t argue. He took a pain pill, which told Cas he was tired and the fucking may have been a bit too much. But he also knew that there was no denying Dean that.

Cas made a doctor’s appointment for the day after tomorrow. Then he hired a housekeeper to come in during the day to clean and cook. Dean tried to protest, but Cas would have none of it

“Look baby, it isn’t like we are going to be fucking all day in every room for a while. And we have to eat. You sure as hell aren’t going to be doing any cooking. So shut up and rest.”

Dean grudgingly agreed.

The housekeeper arrived first thing in the morning the next day. She was a no-nonsense lady named Ellen. She took charge right away, changing the sheets on the bed and washing them as well as the clothes they unpacked from their trip. She made sure Dean took his meds. She fixed a wonderful lunch and brought it to Dean on the couch. Dean was forced to admit he kind of liked her.

 


	19. Chapter 19

 

The doctor’s visit went well, He looked over Dean’s hospital records and examined him very carefully. In the end, he gave Dean a clean bill of health. He did say that Dean still needed to take it very easy for another month, finish his antibiotics and come back then.

Ellen was working out very well. But when they got home, Dean wanted to fuck, now. He had been patient but he was sick of that. So Cas went to talk to Ellen. He tried to explain that Dean and he needed some privacy, and that they would be in the bedroom. Ellen laughed.

“So, you want to fuck your boy, I get that. Go ahead, have fun. I’ll be in the kitchen.”

Cas’ mouth fell open, but he quickly closed it and went to the bedroom. He told Dean what Ellen had said and Dean laughed so hard.

“I knew I liked that woman.”

 

They stripped and lay on the bed. Cas was still determined not to strain Dean in any way. He took the initiative again, arousing Dean. This of course aroused him too. He put Dean on his stomach and spread his legs wide apart. He lubed him up and worked him open again. Dean was still so tight it amazed Cas. He took his time and fingered Dean until he was as open as he was likely to get. The he lay on top of Dean and took his cock in his hand, finding Dean’s hole. He pushed in and this time, he didn’t pause to allow Dean to relax, he just shoved in until he was in as far as he could get.

Dean grunted and said, “Yeah, baby, that’s how we like it. Fuck me hard, baby. Hurt me a little.”

It had been such a long time. Cas wanted to hurt Dean, just a little, and he did. He plowed Dean into the mattress, pulling all the way out each time and then forcing Dean’s hole to open and allow him in every time. Dean was still so tight, it hurt every time but Dean craved it. He lay still but was moaning, “Oh fuck yeah. Hurt me angel. Hurt me in my cunt. I need that. Hurt me.”

Cas growled, “That cunt belongs to me. I will hurt your cunt whenever I want to, you slut. You are my cock slut and your asshole is mine.”

Cas was lost in how tight Dean was how hot inside he was, how juicy. He loved hearing Dean beg to be hurt. Dean rutted against the bed, rubbing his needy cock back and forth with every thrust of Cas’ cock into him. Soon, he came on the bed. His clenching hole drove Cas to the finish as well, filling Dean up. Apparently that week with no sex left his balls fuller than he thought.

When he pulled out of Dean, come ran out of his hole and onto the bed where Dean’s legs were so far apart.  Cas got him up and took the cover off the bed because it was soaked with their juice and come.

“That was so good, angel. I missed that so much I thought I would lose my mind.”

Cas smiled and said, “Try not to get shot anymore then.”

Dean stuck his tongue out at Cas and they both laughed.

 

Ellen fixed a good dinner and then left for the night. They ate and then went back to the bedroom. Ellen had put the bed cover in the wash and replaced it. Cas put Dean into the bed naked and followed him quickly.

“As much as I love how tight you are, baby, I really want to get you loosened up again. I’m tired of having to open you up every time. I want in when I want in.”

Dean agreed. Plus, he knew that the way to loosen him up again was for Cas to fuck him over and over and he wanted that so badly he could taste it.

  
Cas was already hard. He opened Dean up again. Then he opened Dean’s legs and took one and put it on his shoulder, leaving the other on the bed. He mounted Dean and forced his cock in roughly. Dean sucked in his breath but took it. Cas had been without too long. He was feeling possessive and he needed to claim Dean again. He fucked him hard, fast and rough. Dean took it, holding hard for every thrust. He knew Cas needed to hurt him again and he wanted it.

Cas reamed him, and didn’t touch Dean’s cock. Once Dean made as if to grab his cock but Cas batted his hand away. Dean just grabbed fists full of sheet and held on. Cas bottomed out and filled him again.

But instead of stopping, he flipped Dean over and told him to get on his hands and knees. Dean did, and Cas was hard again already and took him hard again. Dean cried out that time. Cas just fucked him harder every time Dean made a noise. Dean was getting sore, but he just stayed with it. Cas grunted and came again. He yanked out and watched his come run out of Dean. Dean didn’t move an inch until Cas pulled him down into his arms.

“Shit baby, I didn’t know just how bad I was hurting until I got in you. It was a long terrible week. I’m sorry if I was too rough but I needed that.”

“I know. It’s okay. I didn’t complain, did I? I know when you need to hurt me and it’s okay.”

Cas insisted on looking at Dean’s hole. It was red and swollen. Cas got ointment and soothed it.

“I didn’t let you come.” With that, Cas sucked Dean’s cock into his mouth and gave him a long, slow blow job. He swallowed every drop of come that Dean produced.

They lay together, tired and satisfied. Soon they were both asleep.

 

Dean woke up to the sound of Cas on the phone.

“Well, Dean’s not completely healed up yet. We’re not going anywhere. If they want to talk to me about it, they can damn well come here.”

He hung up. He glanced at Dean. “I’m sorry baby, I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“It’s okay. What’s up?”

“Well, some TV producers want to talk to me about making Supernatural into a TV show.”

Dean sat up. “That’s amazing! How cool is that?”

Cas said, “Yeah, well, we’ll see.”

Ellen called them to breakfast. Dean pulled on sweat pants and followed Cas to the kitchen. They sat and ate.

“Umm, good, Ellen.” Dean said with his mouth full. She slapped the back of his head.

“Ow. What did you do that for?”

Ellen said, “Don’t talk with your mouth full.”

Cas chuckled.

 

The phone rang again, Cas answered, listened and said, “Okay, fine. In three days.”

He told Dean that was when the producers would arrive.

 


	20. Chapter 20

 

In three days, a limo pulled into the driveway and two men got out. Ellen let them in and led them to the living room, where Cas and Dean were waiting. Introductions were made. Everyone sat down. The men said how much they loved the book and how they thought it would make a fantastic TV show. They explained how Cas would retain creative control and have last say over scripts, but they had their own writers. 

Cas listened carefully and asked intelligent questions. The discussion took most of the morning. When it was over, Cas had agreed in principle. There was a lot more to hammer out, but the prospect looked good.

Dean was excited. Cas called his agent and told her what was said. She agreed to take over negotiations for the time being.

After lunch, Ellen said she had shopping to do and errands to run. She winked at Cas as she left.

Cas took Dean to the bedroom. He stripped Dean and made him show his hole. It still looked very red. Cas was worried that fucking Dean would hurt him too much.

Dean pouted. “But it’s my hole, and I want you to fuck me.”

Cas just shook his head and told Dean how stubborn he was, and spoiled and a little slut. Dean grinned and agreed.

Cas said they could 69 but that was it until later in the day. He stripped and climbed on top of Dean in the 69 position. He dipped his hips to allow Dean to suck his cock onto his mouth, and he swallowed Dean’s down his throat. He sucked on it and swirled his tongue along the shaft, pausing to suck the head and suck all the pre cum out of Dean. Dean was humming on his cock and before he knew it, his balls tightened and he flooded Dean’s mouth with come. Dean swallowed every drop.

Cas concentrated on Dean’s cock and in short order, Dean was thrusting and came too. Cas sucked every drop of come out of Dean and then, they lay in each other’s arms.

But soon, Dean started wiggling and rutting his cock against Cas’ thigh. While he did this, he reached behind himself and began to finger his hole. He shoved two fingers into himself and pushed his cock against Cas. Cas hardened. Cas sat up and looked behind Dean, watching him finger himself. Cas couldn’t take it.

He pushed Dean down and pulled his hand away from his hole. Cas shoved his own four fingers into Dean. Dean began to fuck himself on Cas’ hand. Dean threw his legs up and gave Cas full access. Cas could see that Dean’s puckered hole was still red, but the sight of his four fingers shoved up there overcame his reluctance.

He got lube and poured it onto Dean. He put Dean’s legs on his shoulders and mounted him. He shoved in and Dean moaned, a little in passion and a little in pain. Cas just shoved until his balls hit Dean’s ass and he began to fuck Dean. Dean bucked up against him and pushed until Cas was in him fully. Cas pushed and pulled, in and out until he knew he was close. Just to teach Dean a lesson, he shoved in as far as he could and just stopped. Dean moaned and tried to get him to fuck more, But Cas just held his cock firmly inside Dean without moving. Dean began to plead. “Cas, fuck me. Please, Cas, Please.” Cas refused to move.

Dean wiggled and pushed but Cas was immovable. Finally, Cas felt his orgasm rising and he flooded Dean with come. Dean clenched his hole, and Cas grabbed his cock and allowed Dean to thrust into his hand until he came.

“That will teach you a lesson, you cock whore. If I say your cunt hole is too sore, you listen to me.”

Dean nodded. “I’ll be good.”

 

Cas talked to Dean about keeping Ellen on after the month was up. They both really liked the woman. Cas told Dean that he could still cook when he wanted to; Cas would clear that with Ellen. But the cleaning and shopping would be done by her. It freed up a lot of time for both of them. Dean agreed. When Cas talked to Ellen, she smiled and said she would love to stay, so it was settled.

Dean went back to the doctor for his final check-up. He passed with flying colors.

Negotiations were going really well with the producers. The TV show was made, it was a huge hit and got picked up for a full season.

Life was exceptionally good.

 

Ten years later, the show was still going strong. It was just picked up for its eleventh season. The single only problem that had come up was that Cas wanted a loving sexual relationship between the angel on the show and the male lead. The writers had been teasing it for five seasons but not allowed it to come to anything. That annoyed Cas.

But otherwise, they were happy. They still had sex every day. Dean said he wanted to die of old age with Cas fucking him, and Cas said that if that happened, he would die on the spot with his cock buried deep inside Dean. Ellen took good care of them. It was all just damn good.

 

 


End file.
